Our Hearts Of Ice
by fluffy'hi'youkai
Summary: Ch.12 UP!: Elimination Rounds in Shimabara Island Tournament! No flames KaiOC, ReiOC, MaxOC, TysonOC
1. Chapter 1: Get Up, Tyson!

To everyone's enjoyment, I've decided on posting up the 1st chapter for Our Hearts In Ice because I just put the bio so it's not really the first chapter, all of you kind and amazing reviewers! If any of you have read my bio yet, I've deleted the two other fics and decided to put up this instead. Now, I will ask Ozuma of the Saint Shields to read something very important!

Ozuma walks up on the stage

Ozuma: ahem She doesn't own Beyblade! Just the Ocs!

claps and applauses

FHY: sobs That's sooo beautiful! calms downOk, I'm fine now onto the fic! I'm also using the Bladebreakers from Beyblade V-Force. The "known" characters are from original Beyblade. (I just used red eyes with Kai.)

-fluffy 'hi'youkai

Our Hearts Of Ice

Chapter 1: Get Up Tyson!

It was 6:30A.M., Kai, leader of the Bladebreakers was the first to wake up.

'Hmph! They should sleep earlier that way they can wake up earlier!' He stared at them with his auburn eyes. Tyson Kinomiya , the one who eats like a pig and whose grandpa owns the dojo they were staying in was snoring loudly.

"Ugh!" Kai said angrily covering his ears with his hands. Asleep next to Tyson was Max Mizuhara. Max was the nice boy of the group and his mom was the owner of the famous All Starz. While Tyson had dark blue hair, he had blonde hair with azure eyes. Tyson had red eyes. Next to Max was Rei Kon. Rei was formerly a member of the White Tigers, but now he's in the Bladebreakers. He had black hair in a long, long ponytail with brown eyes. Then there was Kenny, also known as chief. He was the computer whiz and had his bitbeast named Dizzi stuck in his laptop. He had brown hair, glasses on his head, and it was hard to tell his eye color because of the bangs that was covering his eyes. Last was Kai Hiwatari. He had his left ear pierced when he was attending Whitney Prep. School, an all boys school. Now he doesn't. He had two shades of blue hair, light and dark. He had auburn eyes who could pierce a person's own to pair of eyes. Kai watched everyone last time and headed off towards the front door of the Kinomiya Dojo.

"Hey, homie? Where 'ya off to?" Tyson's grandpa asked. Kai pointed towards the outback of the dojo. He nodded in agreement.

"I'll be off at around 9:30 to go to this meeting that's bein' held. Tell Tyson that, 'k, pardner?" Ojiisan said. Kai nodded in agreement. He slid the front door open and closed it back again. He began training with his bitbeast Dranzer, the phoenix of fire. Kenny woke up and found Kai training he smiled and went to the kitchen for breakfast for the rest of the group.

Back With The SleepyHeads

Someone yawned. Rei started waking up followed by Max. "Ohayo,"he greeted while stretching.

"Ohayo," Rei responded. They both folded their blankets and their futons. Soon, they heard Tyson's LOUD snoring. Max shook Tyson.

"C'mon Tyson, wake up!" It had no effect. Tyson still went about snoring.

'Kai was right, Tyson does snore loud!' Rei said to himself as he shook his head with disappointment.

"This should do the trick!" Kenny said brightly as he entered the room. He brought a large stack of pancakes----- about 58 of them.(A/N: Ojiisan left by this time.) The smell rose in the air and drifted to Tyson's nose.

"I'm up! Gimme food! FOOD! YUM, PANCAKES!" Tyson yelled hungrily as he stalked the pancakes. Kai covered his ears again.

'You know, you could just say it instead of yell! I'm just outside!' he said to himself angrily as he kept on training with Dranzer. All of them, except Kai, ate 57 pancakes.

1 Hr. Later…

"Ohhhhh!" They all cried. Rei, Max, Tyson, and Kenny's stomaches were big and full.

"Oh! I don't think I can eat that last pancake!" Tyson moaned. They agreed with moans.

"Good. I'll eat the last one then." Kai said suddenly as he came from the outback holding Dranzer in his left and a fork and knife in his right. He ate the pancake. "Mmm, blueberry." He stated simply.

"Not bad, chief. You make pretty good pancakes." He complimented. Kenny nodded. "Now, all of you have got to change your clothes. You're a mess!" he ordered. They all got up and went to change somewhere. Kai didn't need to since he already changed. Same with Kenny.

15 Mins. Later

"O.k., I'm done." Max said cheerfully. His eyes were blue and sparkling. He wore a blue t-shirt with a star, red gloves with the middle, index, and thumb cut off, shorts, and sneakers.

"I am too," Rei interrupted. He wore his "regular" Chinese clothing with a sash around his waist, black gloves with the fingers cut off that had the yin and yang signs on them, and his slip-ons.

"yawn Don't forget 'bout me!" Tyson said. He came walking out like a zombie. He wore a yellow long sleeve with a red vest, a red cap on his head, blue gloves with the fingers cut off as well with pants and shoes. Kai wore his purple outfit, his baggy blue pants, and boots. Kenny wore a white polo shirt with a green tie, red vest, blue shorts, and sneakers. "

Hey, has anyone seen my grandpa?" Tyson asked finally noticing that he wasn't there.

"He went to some meeting," Kai answered.

Ding-Dong

All of them turned towards the door. "Hm? Who could it be?" asked Kenny. "One way to find out." Kai replied as he opened the door.

Hmm. Wonder who could it be? R+R and you'll find out. I'm also using Tyson's last name the japanese way, not english(which is Granger). I'm also spelling Ray's name Rei because they're in Japan so that's why. Please review and read because this is my very first beyblade fic.

Vocabulary

Ohayo-Good Morning

Ojiisan-Grandpa

Futon- Japanese mat

Ok, Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Team Circumstances

Hi! Thanks for the reviews and for MasterDranzer for putting me in her Favorites. I would now like to call Mariam from The Saint Shields to the stage.

Mariam walks up to the stage

Mariam: Thank you. FHY doesn't own Beyblade, Beyblade Vforce or Beyblade G Revolution. Don't Sue! She owns her OC's and that's all.

crickets are heard in the BG and Mariam sees a tumbleweed blow by

Mariam: Hey! Where's the audience? very angry and glares at FHY

FHY: points to the Saint Shields (other members)

Saint Shields:snicker They're asleep!

Mariam: Awwww, WAHHHHH! cries

FHY: consoles her Its ok, now let's get to the fic.

fluffy 'hi'youkai

Our Hearts Of Ice

Chapter 2: Team Circumstances

In Valkov Abbey

A young girl of 15 came out of the shower dripping wet. She came out of the bathroom and looked in front of the mirror as she dropped her towel. The bedroom she was in was Tala's no doubt. It was black and red and at least 1 time the word 'Demolition' appeared somewhere in the room.

"Feel refreshed?" a voice asked. She turned around, her purple hair and red eyes met turquoise.

Hideout somewhere near Valkov Abbey

"What's takin' Kayla soo long?" a girl asked impatiently as she was playing Bull with two of her buddies. Her name is Kana Tagami.

"Ok, um, 2 Queens." A girl with blonde hair asked. Her name is Amora Ozuki.

"Bull!" said the girl with black hair. Her name is Suna Jiri.

"Haha! You gotta take the pile, I was truthful!" Amora yelled.

"I don't know what's taking Kayla so long but if she comes back here, she is in deep trouble." Another girl said darkly. Her name is Yuriko Shikazawa, or Yuri for short. She was the captain of the Blue Dragons and she wasn't the very hyper or happy type. The Blue Dragons were a group of girls whose beyblading skills are off the charts and can match the BladeBreakers. Their bitbeasts are all dragons so you can see why they're called the Blue Dragons.

"Ok, my turn. 4 Aces." Suna laid out 4 faced down cards in the middle of the pile.

"Ha! That's impossible, I say Bull!" Kana protested. She lifted the 4 cards and to her surprise, they were, 4 Aces. 'Impossible…' she said in her head.

"Well, I guess it is possible." Amora said in a tiny voice.

"Get the pile Kana!" Suna commanded happily she had only 1 more card. Amora had 3 and Kana had who knows but a lot!

"Ok, fine, stupid…" Kana grumbled as she took the pile.

"That's not nice, Kana." Suna butted in.

"You shut up! You just like to win, that's all! You're just a sore loser!" Kana blurted.

"Oh really? Look at you, you're the one who saying that I'M the one that's a sore loser." Suna comebacked.

"Ok, guys, why don't we just start a new game. K?" Amora suggested as she tried to break up the fight.

Kana and Suna said in unison, "SHUT UP!" and Amora got involved as well and soon there was a lot of screaming and fighting.

'Stupid…' Yuri said in her head while rubbing her temples. "I am surrounded by idiots.." she trailed off. Her blood began to boil mysteriously and soon she was yelling at the top of her lungs. "SHUT UP!"

Everything became silent and soon Kana, Amora and Suna just stared at Yuri scared and very quiet. Yuri glared at each one of them, brushed her clothes and sat down on a crate which there was a lot of because it was their hideout. "Much better. Now, Kayla's late and in trouble so Amora can you go and get her. I bet she's at that horrid place, Valkov Abbey." Yuri explained and Amora nodded as she left silently. It was 8:30 P.M., in Russia and it was very cold. Luckily, Amora's normal clothing were long sleeves and pants so it protected her a bit.

Valkov Abbey

"Tala…" she trailed off.

"Kayla Takashi. You're back so soon. So what about the rest of your team?" Tala asked as he smirked looking at Kayla's body.

"They can wait, I'm sure." She answered plainly. "But for now, I want you, Tala Valkov." She said huskily.

"You are going to be mine very soon." He replied as he took her and threw her onto his bed.

Amora

-Amora's POV-

Ok, I don't know what Yuri's talking about but it's frickin' cold here. I've gotta get to Valkov Abbey and find Kayla. Please don't tell me that you're betraying us, Kayla. Please don't.

End of Amora's POV+

As she reached Valkov Abbey, she heard noises that she did not want to see first hand, but she did. There through the window, she saw a naked Tala towering over a naked Kayla. Terror struck through her.

'No!' Amora's emerald eyes froze and she ran as fast as she could through the pouring rain. 'No, I thought you were our friend,Kayla. I guess not. Yuri was right, you were a big waste of time. Wait! What about Drizzley? Yuri's gonna need it back. I'll ask as soon I get there. Amora made it and her clothes were barely wet. It took about 15 minutes to get to the abbey and 15 minutes to get back so a half hour.

"Well, you're back early. I saw that's it pourin'. Poor you." Kana commented as she saw Amora come in.

"Uh-huh…" Suna answered back.

"Well? Where is Kayla?" Yuri asked as she twirled her ponytail around her index finger.

"Gone."Amora reported.

"And?" she asked suspiciously, her ice blue eyes getting smaller and smaller.

"And that she isn't a member of our team anymore." She explained still leaving the Tala part.

"Because?" Yuri asked. Kana and Suna listened intently behind a large stack of crates.

"Because," she stammered. "Because she was making love with Tala Valkov. That's all I've got." Amora finished finally.

Yuri's eyes widened and she froze. Kana and Suna fell and soon blurted out together, " WHAT THE HELL!" Yuri and Amora looked at their direction.

"That's it, she made out with Tala, happy? Now Yuri, what are we gonna do about Drizzley?" Amora asked.

"Let her keep it. You know Zinrai and our bitbeasts are stronger than Drizzley, so why bother? It's a lovely parting gift." Yuri stated in an unwavering voice which was a very pissed off Yuri Shikazawa in Amora, Kan, and Suna's book. Yuri looked at the clock on the wall.

"9:00 eh? Well, I've been hearing things on the street.It seems that in each country, there will be a beyblading competiton. They say that the two remaining teams from one country and the rest will be joined together to make one team and they'll get to compete in the African Tournament." Kana explained.

"Take the plane?" Suna asked Yuri. "Exactly. Let's find the fastest plane there is." Yuri answered. They each took their blades and left without a hint of evidence.

Tokyo, Japan

"We made it! I thought I was gonna die or something!" Kana said as she came out of the plane, the rest of the team following her.

"So Yuri, how'd you get the money for us and the tickets?" Suna asked.

"Change." was all she answered as she got out her RCA Lyra and started to pick out songs to listen to. Kana crawled next to her and poked her on the shoulder a couple of times.

"Hey, where'd 'ya get that?" she asked looking into the screen.

"Amora's parents gave it to me last year." She answered. Amora giggled.

"Hey Amora! Why didn't your parents get me one?" she asked getting a little jealous.

"I dunno. You should ask my parents." She answered. Yuri put her headphones on and started listening to the song.

_I got introduced to you by a friend_

"Hey Kana, stop grabbing my hair!" Amora yelled as Kana was pulling her hair to get the answers out of her. "I told you already, my parents got them for her, not me!" She screamed so loud that Yuri was able to hear her even when the headphones are on.

"Look, Kana, food." Suna said boredly a she pointed to food in the airport in the restaurants. Suna had her back against the wall staring out the window watching the planes take off.

_Don't say you love me_

_You don't even know me_

_If you really want me_

_Then give me some time_

_Don't go there baby_

_Not before I'm ready_

_Don't say you're heart's in a hurry_

_It's not like we're gonna get married_

_Give me, give me some time_

Yuri stopped the song and turned it off. She put it in her side pockets of her cargo pants. "Let's go. We can't go to Okinawa sle now to visit Amora's parents so we'll go in a hotel." Yuri explained as the group followed and soon Kana did after eating her 26th hot dog with ketchup.

"Wait for me guys!" she said through her hot dog.

"Hahaha. Let's go." Suna remarked. She nodded.

"Great. Now I need a soda." Kana exclaimed as she took a can of Coke and drank it all up. They started to leave the exit when suddenly… "Dammit! I gotta go to the bathroom. Wait for me!" Kana asked as she rushed to the bathroom. Everyone, besides Yuri, laughed.

Hotel

"Welcome to Japan's finest hotel. What can I do for you?" a man greeted Yuri and her group as they entered. Indeed, it was the finest because there were chandeliers everywhere, the lights bright, the food smelled good, the carpets were red and clean that it almost felt like velvet. The wood was polished finely and it looked like there was no hint of imperfection.

"Give all 4 of us a room seperately please." Amora asked kindly.

"Sure. How many days will you be staying?" he asked as he got to the register.

"It will depend. 3 days." Yuri butted in.

"Ok, so that will be…. 100,000 yen please." He answered. Amora held out the money and he took it.

"Arigatou, your rooms are one the 6th floor, numbers 156, 157, 158, and 159." He announced. Yuri nodded, and the girls went to their rooms.

"Wow!" was Suna's, Amora's, and Kana's remark as they went in their rooms.

Suna's Room #158

"Wow, nice rooms and bed. Let's see about the bathroom." She stated as she went through the bathroom. It was fine gold and marble and there was a chandelier in the bathroom and in the room. 'This is like heaven…' was her remark as she changed in her pajamas, cleaned up, and went to bed. "Oh yeah, don't forget about Bright Star." She reminded her self as she got the beyblade and put it under her pillow along with her launcher. "Sweet Dreams.." she said as she dozed off.

Kana's Room #156

-Sweet! This is one of the best things ever! Well, except for the food and well..um…food and food and lots of food! Wicked! They have a plasma TV! Now, I think I gotta go to the bathroom. Yeah, I REALLY need to go to the bathroom!

End of Kana's POV+

"Now, I feel much better. Now time to get into my pjs and see what this baby has!"Kana exclaimed as she cleaned up, put her pjs on and turned on the plasma. "Dang! 900 channels! Sweet as cotton candy!" Kana cried as her eyes were fixed on the tv. She put Salamence under her pillow for safety reasons.

Amora's Room #157

"Nice room. I love it! What time is it?" she asked as she looked at the silver-plated clock. "11:45?" she asked herself. She yawned and decided to go to bed. She cleaned up, put her pjs and she also put Salamalyeon under her pillow. "'Night." She said and fell fast asleep.

Yuri's Room #159

-Yuri's POV-

Very luxurious. I'm not out of money, but I have to ask Kana when this competiton is goint to be held and where it is. Not bad for the tv and the chandeliers. I bet Kana is watching tv right about now.

End of Yuri's POV+

Yuri cleaned up, put on her pajamas and put Zinrai on the table next to her bed. 'Stupid Kayla, now she has Drizzley. It should be in the hands of someone who is worthy. If we meet in the African Tournament, I'm taking him back. "Oyasumin Nasai." 'She's such a bitch.' Her last thoughts drifted out into a hole of darkness.

So how'd I do? R+R! Sorry for the curse/bad word! Don't tell, plz!

Oh yeah, an RCA Lyra is a rectangular electronic thing that you can download songs, pics, videos and lots more and it has earphones as well.

Vocabulary

Oyasumi Nasai- good night

-Sayo!


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise! Training and Rules

~Hi, ppl. Thanks for reviewing. I love MasterDranzer......SHE ROCKZ!!!! Anyways, I've seen some of the new episodes of Beyblade Vforce and I'm planning to put some of the scenes in my fic. Here's Yuri.  
  
Yuri: FHY doesn't own any characters from Beyblade, Vforce or G Revolution. (Heck, it's not out in NJ anyways.) So don't sue.  
  
FHY: Thanks Yuri.  
  
Yuri: Whatever.  
  
FHY: Fine be that way. I'm not putting you with Kai anymore.  
  
Yuri: What's the point? You haven't even put us together in the first place.  
  
{Kai come into the picture wearing his blue baggy jeans and no shirt. *drool* C'mon ppls, drool with me!}  
  
-Yuri has a weird stare-  
  
Kai: What about me? [stares at Yuri]  
  
Yuri: FHY said---  
  
{FHY covers Yuri's mouth}  
  
FHY: Nothing. Hehehehehe...  
  
-Now KAI has a weird stare.  
  
Kai: They're weird. Read and review and I'll promise I'll come out without my shirt more often.  
  
Yuri: Are you sure you're willing to take that risk??  
  
Kai: Yeah, why?  
  
Yuri: Because... {Sees a FAT fanGUY of Kai heading towards him}  
  
Kai: Well...... what?  
  
Yuri: Nothing. Here's Chapter 3. Bye.  
  
{Kai arches an eyebrow as he watched Yuri leave.}  
  
Kai: Wow... she's hot.  
  
[You can see a HUGE shadow behind Kai]  
  
Kai: {looks up} What the hell?  
  
//Oh.my.god! Ewww, that guy is gay. RUN!!//  
  
[The fanGUY squishes him.]  
  
Yuri: {scrunches up face} //Oooooh. That has gotta hurt.//  
  
FHY: Ok, here's also something. The people who I truly hate in the whole beyblade series is...Hilary. Man, I hate her. If there are people who like Kai/Hil pairings, than read something else. If Kai likes Hilary, I will kill myself. Oh, I like fat people and skinny people so I'm not a racist because of the thing above FYI. Now as Yuri said, unto Chapter 3.  
  
~fluffy 'hi'youkai  
  
Our Heart of Ice Chapter 3: Surprise! Training and Rules  
  
"Hey, Mr. Dickinson!" Tyson and the rest greeted him. They were all happy to see him except for Kai, of course.  
  
"C'mon in!" Rei insisted as Kai stepped back from the door as Mr. Dickinson came inside the dojo.  
  
"Well, thank you boys. Kai, seems like you're doing well," Mr. Dickinson said as he sat down in a chair. Kai grunted in reply.  
  
"So, uh, what are 'ya here for?" Max asked, as he and Tyson were so eager to know that Kai and Rei had to pull them by their shirts to get them to calm down.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you. Gather 'round boys," Mr. Dickinson instructed and all the boys even Kenny listened for what he was going to say.  
  
"Hold on," Tyson interrupted as he stood up and went in the kitchen. First, you heard a rustling sound. Then you heard a slamming sound and then you'd hear a blowing-type sound and finally you'd hear a beeping sound. Then, you'd smell butter.  
  
"Cool! Popcorn! Wicked!" Max exclaimed jumping up and down.  
  
"Calm down, Max," Rei said as he tried to make him sit down.  
  
"Ok, now I'm ready," Tyson, said as he and Max shared the popcorn throwing it into one's mouth every now and then.  
  
"Ok then. There will be a mini tournament held by the BBA in Shimabara Island. There are only going to be 3 mini tournaments in the entire world. One in Bulgaria, one in Brazil, and one in Japan. Now, in the mini tournament, the two teams who win the semi-finals will be joined together as one whole team and will be set to go to the African tournament. When you win, you'll be together for 4 months training and getting to know each other better. That's how it will be. Now, the teams that are close to Japan, approximating all of the states, Canada, China, Korea, the islands surrounding Japan, and others. You'll know when you see them after 2 months of training. Oh yes, I almost forgot. Here are the directions: You first go to Tokyo. You go to the bus stop that is the closest. Then a bus comes and picks you up. Then, you go on the cruise ship to Shimabara Isle for 4-5 days. Any questions?" Mr. Dickinson asked.  
  
"Yeah. Do I have to join?" Kai asked closing his eyes.  
  
"What?! What are you talking about? Of course! You're our leader!" Max and Tyson said irritatedly as they stood up.  
  
"True," Rei interrupted.  
  
"Yeah! That's our Kai! Plus, maybe in the teams or in the audience, we can search for hot girls!" Tyson nudged Kai. There was an angry mark on his head and he looked like he was gonna punch Tyson.  
  
"Number One: I don't go there. Number Two: Even if we do, how could any hot girl like you?" he asked.  
  
"Anyway, that will be all. I assure you, Kenny, that you'll be in chargeof the BladeBreakers' health and training?" Mr. Dickinson asked as he stood up from his chair and headed towards the door in which Rei opened it for him. Kenny was busy typing the directions onto Dizzi that Max nudged him.  
  
"Wha? Oh yeah, sure Mr. Dickinson. You can count on me!" he said proudly as he still typed up on his computer.  
  
"Chief, stop it. I think I'm burning!" Dizzi complained.  
  
"Oh, Dizzi," Kenny  
  
"Hey, Kai, don't you wanna go on a cruise ship?" Rei asked as he and Max's faces lit up.  
  
"Sure," he answered moving from the wall and sitting on the floor taking Dranzer out from his pocket.  
  
//Dranzer, you'd like to go on a cruise ship for the first time right?//  
  
"Yayyyy!!!!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Why are you happy, Tyson?" Kenny asked as he stopped typing on Dizzi.  
  
"Because, Chief. If you go on a cruise, there's going to be a pool. With pools, there are gonna be a lot of hot girls in bathing---" Tyson couldn't finish his sentence as Kai got a kendo stick and hit him on his head.  
  
"Tyson, you are PERVERTED. You don't have to stoop that low, just because you can't get a girlfriend," Kai said furiously as he took the kendo stick and put it back and sat down. Silence. For 10 more minutes, there was silence.  
  
"Chief, uh, shouldn't we like, uh, start training, like...NOW!!!" Rei blurted out. Tyson and Kenny looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Right!" they exclaimed. They all went behind the dojo and trained.  
They trained on how to turn 360 degree turns and other stuff. They trained by how sharp and how powerful their launching was and more. They did this for 1 month.  
  
~~~~~~Blue Dragons~~~~~~  
  
Yuri was awake and ready. She wore jean cargo pants with a purple lone sleeve with a blue vest. She was awake and so was Amora.  
  
"Amora. It's time to wake the others." Yuri said. Amora nodded. So she went to Suna's room and knocked.  
  
"Suna, get up. Let's go. Yuri's waiting." She heard a moan and groan and heard something like a, "I'm up, I'm up." It was Yuri's turn. She went to Kana's room. She knocked.  
  
"Wake up, Kana." No reply. Yuri was pissed. She opened the door. To her surprise, it was unlocked. She opened the door and went in to the room. It was horrible! The TV was still on and the food was everywhere in the room. Kana had her mouth open on the bed and she was snoring. Yuri sighed.  
  
//You asked for it.//  
  
Yuri went to the bathroom. She found a bucket. She turned the faucet on the sink and poured ice cold water into it until it was full. Suna and Amora looked from the doorway and gasped.  
  
//Ooooh. Bad KANA!!// Suna smirked.  
  
//Oh my!// Amora gasped.  
  
You heard a splash. Silence. Then you heard something like this:  
  
"AHHHHHH!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!! COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kana knew that action. She got dressed and was up.  
  
"Good. Now, let's eat breakfast. Then training. You guys are lucky that it's 7:30. Now, Kana tell me more about this tournament after breakfast."Yuri said. Kana's eyes lit up. She was hungry and couldn't wait to have breakfast. When breakfast was served in the dining table, Kana ate everyone elses.  
  
"Um, Kana?" Suna asked as she looked white in the face.  
  
"Yeah?" Kana answered as she ate Yuri's breakfast.  
  
"There are people staring at us," Yuri interrupted.  
  
"Who cares?" Kana replied as she felt something in her stomach. She had a constipated look on her face.  
  
"Kana?" Amora said. Kana rushed straight to the women's bathroom.  
  
"AAHH!! I can't go to the bathroom!"  
  
Why'd you have to go and make me so constipated?  
  
'Cause right now I'd do anything to just get my bowels evacuated  
  
There was a flushing sound. Kana came out and she looked all better.  
  
"Okkk. So much for breakfast." Suna commented. They all stood up and went outside.  
  
"So, Kana, tell me, do you know anything else about this tournament?" Yuri asked. They all wore the same clothes they wore the other day. They washed it so it smelled clean.  
  
"Yeah. Well, it's held on Shimabara. There are 3 different locations in the world where the tournament is being held. Here, Bulgaria, and Brazil. We're to train for 2 months and then we're suppose to be at Tokyo, and the closest bus stop, is where we're supposed to go. Then, the bus will stop at a dock. We're to go on the boat/cruise ship and we'll be going to Shimabara Island. It takes like 4-5 days. Then, in the tournament, the two teams that win will be joined together for four months and train together for the African Tournament." Kana explained.  
  
"Wow. For once, you're actually sounding smart." Suna commented.  
  
"Oh, just shut up!" Kana cried.  
  
"This will be interesting. You know the BladeBreakers? I'm pretty sure they will be there," Amora said.  
  
//Hmm. She's right. It will be very interesting.// Yuri thought.  
  
~So, how was it? Please R+R!  
  
The BladeBreakers and Blue Dragons begin their training for the mini tournament on Shimabara Isle. Fast forward, they so called "meet" at the bus stop and Kai and Yuri look as if they're gonna punch each others' faces out. If they are the winning teams, how will Kai and Yuri cope with each other? Read and review and you'll find out. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Blue Dragons meet the Bla...

Hey. I'm so fuckin' sorry to everyone who has been waiting. I asked my parents if they could buy another PC because my PC was full of viruses, which really SUCK! I hated that and now I finally got a PC after like a gazillion months so I thank God and my parents. Actually, I had to redo Our Hearts of Ice Chapter 4 because I finished Chapter 4 and saved to a floppy but then the floppy was so frickin' messed up that it erased all the stuff I saved in it. Ugh! So now, I'll start Chapter 4 because I don't think you want to hear anymore of my problems since you guys might have problems of your own.Okay!

FHY: Here's Kai with the disclaimer.

Kai: ...SHE DOESN'T OWN THE FUCKIN' STORY SO DON'T BLAME HER!!!

Amora and Max: tsk...tsk Kai...such language...

Kai: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!

Max: DON'T SAY 'SHUT THE FUCK UP' TO HER!!! YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!

Rei: (gasps) Max, you're such a bad boy! You cursed!! Now it'll be even worse if Tyson starts cursin'.

Kai: YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, MAX!!!

Max: NO, YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!

Yuri: Wow... they start cursing. (grabs a chair for her, Suna, Amora and Kana)

Need a chair? asks Chief

Chief: Nah...I'll leave now. My mom says I shouldn't be influenced by people who curse. leaves

Suna and Kana: Ooooo-kaaaay...

Amora: sniffles How can Kai curse at me? I didn't do anything! sniffles

Yuri: Don't cry it's not bad to curse. It just means that you're really pissed or you wanna show off that you can curse. Wanna go make popcorn for us?

Amora: nods leaves scene

Meanwhile...

Kai and Max are still at it and poor Rei is trying to find himself a chair. Suna helps him and Kana sits next to Yuri.

Now, Tyson is out of the scene vandalizing buildings with a spray can. Tyson comes in the scene and sees Chief gone, Maxx and Kai cursing at each other, Rei and Suna looking for a chair and Kana and Yuri watching the scene.

Tyson: hears Max and Kai curse on and on and on... gets pissed

Tyson: (goes to Kai and Max) ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP BECAUSE IT'S TIRING TO HEAR YOUR SHIT!!!!

Kai:...

Max: in tears ....

Yuri: rolls her eyes Oh joy....

Suna and Rei: Found IT!!!

Kai, Max, Yuri, and Tyson: stare at Rei and Suna...

Suna: Cool, do it again!!

Yuri: Oh, shut up...

Amora: Here's popcorn!

Everyone grabs popcorn and starts eating it...

Amora: Oh boy....I knew I should've made more...

THE END

FHY: Here's the key: _song_ "saying" thinkingOkay, so now to the story!! Hee hee hee....

Our Hearts of Ice

Chapter 4: The Blue Dragons meet the BladeBreakers

"This way!!" Kana pointed, as they kept turning corners.

"You do know where you're going, right?" Suna asked, catching up to her.

"Yup!!" she happily said. She slowed down and they just walked. Kana carried the map and hummed. Then, Kana stopped and so did the rest.

"Kana...what is it?" Yuri asked.

"Hmmm...I thought I heard something. Oh well. Let's keep goin'." Kana said, as she resumed walking.

"Yah, we should do just that," Suna agreed, following Kana.

"Hmm...we shall. Yuri, c'mon." Amora called out. Yuri nodded, pulling her earphones and her RCA Lyra out of one of her cargo pockets.

There's something wrong. I just know it.she thought.

Yuri put her earphones on and played the next track from wherever she left off since she listened to a few on the way.

_It's been five months_

_since you went away;_

_Left without word_

_nothin' to say_

_When I was the one_

_who gave you my_

_heart and soul;_

_But it wasn't good enough for you.._

_No,no_

_So I ask God..._

_God send me an angel_

_from the heavens above..._

Yuri stopped the track. She heard footsteps.

"Stop! All of you," Yuri yelled. Kana, Suna, and Amora immediately stopped in their tracks.

"What's wrong, Yuri?" Suna asked, her black hair on her shoulder and her amber eyes full of alertness.

"Ssh..." Amora hushed Suna.

"'Ya hear somethin'? Hmm?" Kana asked.

"Be quiet! You may never know ----" Yuri's sentence was cut short by a man's large hand.

"Holy shit!" Kana cursed as she saw what happened.

"Yuri!" Kana, Suna, and Amora yelled, as the man tried hurting her, but didn't prevail. Yuri kicked him where the sun don't shine and flipped him over. She stepped hard on his throat, almost choking him. Her ice blue eyes had a certain gleam of death and danger in them.

"Don't you EVER touch me...EVER again. Understood?" Yuri's voice was deadly as a rattlesnake's venom. She stepped a little bit harder as she said those words and he nodded. Yuri took her foot off his throat, to let him catch some air since she didn't want to kill him since that accident with Zinrai. The others ran to her to see if she was hurt.

"Yuri, are you okay? I'm really sorry I didn't shut up." Kana asked, and apologized. Yuri caught some breath.

"Apology accepted, but still you need a punishment." Yuri explained, standing up.

"So what is it?" Kana asked, gulping.

I hope it's not like taking Salamence away from me. Maybe it's like eating bugs or somethin'.she thought.

"You know how you have my 20 lap excercises every morning around Mt. Fuji?" Yuri teased, her ice blue eyes back to normal with a little bit of amusement dancing in them.

"Oh no!" Kana yelled.

"Ha ha ha ha! You SO got it good, Kana!" Suna laughed. Suna's amber eyes were starting to water from laughter.

"She's right!" Amora giggled.

"Is that really my punishment, Yuri?" Kana asked. She's would die when that morning would come.

"No. You'll do an extra 10 laps around Shimabara Isle, since we'll be staying there for a while." Yuri explained, checking her pocket to see if the earphones and RCA Lyra were ok.

"Cool! Runing, for how long?" Kana smiled. She loved o run and be lazy at the same time, which was really wierd. Yuri tsked.

"What?" Kana asked. Did she say something wrong? Maybe she misinterpreted her punishment.

"I never said running laps. The answer to your question will be only one morning. Lucky you." Yuri said, teasingly.

"Oooh... you're in for it now!" Suna laughed. So did Amora as they went to Yuri.

"Then what kind of laps?" Kana asked.

"Swimming." Yuri answered.

"Awwww....do I really have to?" Kana whined.

"Yeah!" Suna and Amora said in unison.

"Fine." Kana pouted.

"Besides, your bitbeast is a water type." Yuri comebacked. They kept on walking for about 10 minutes.

"Kana, which bus stop did you say?" Yuri asked. Kana looked at the map and pointed to the right one.

"Well, I guess that's the one. Let's go, don' wanna be late y'know." Suna replied. The other girls nodded and followed Suna t the particular bus stop. At this time, Suna took lead.

"Man, Tokyo has changed a lot since I got back," Amora said as she looked around the place, the signs, and building they passed as they went to the bus stop. Yuri resumed her Lyra and listened. After a few minutes, she got tired of it so she shut it off and put it in her cargo pocket with her earphones. As they found the bus stop, they noticed what was by it.

"Oh..my...god..." Yuri exclaimed as her ice blue eyes widened.

"What?" Kana asked, and Yuri pointed to the park behind her and Suna.

"Holy..."Suna remarked as she and Kana turned around.

"I-It's Sakura Park!" Kana and Amora yelled. The girls ran to it and went through the entrance of the gate. Even Yuri was interested.

So many memories...

"It's still a blur in my mind though..." Yuri whispered, looking around then closing her eyes. A gentle breeze came and blew through her hair. As she opened her ice blue eyes, a sakura blossom was on her palm.

Time!?

"Amora the time?" Yuri asked.

"Don't worry, we have a half hour left." Amora answered as she reached for a cherry blossom. The park was full of them and in the middle of the park was a giant pond filled with carp and other fish. Birds would be in the pond, preening. By the edges of the pond grew beautiful flowers of a big variety of colors and sizes. It looked like paradise.

" I love this place," Suna sad, looking in the pond and seeing her reflection, "I used to come here all the time."

"Yah, I begged my parents to bring me here every single weekend since we lived way up north, if you know what I mean. Then, we stopped going after Mom had another kid and more kids. Man, they're annoying!" Kana smiled, picking a violet.

"But you love them. That's the important thing." Amora sat on the grass, looking at the beautiful pink blossoms.

"Yah, I guess you're right." Kana smiled. She sighed as she laid on the grass, her purple eyes looking at the sky. Her green hair over her shoulders, making her comfortable.

"What about you, Yuri?" Suna asked, sitting by the trunk of the closest sakura tree.

"I came here too when I was little... not that I don't remember it or anything, but for some reason, it's still a blur." Yuri answered her, still standing, and finally sat. Her left knee up and her other leg folded.

"I'd love to stay here forever," Amora smiled, her eyes a soft emerald. She put some strands of her blonde hair behind her ear to get it out of the way. Her half ponytail was lose, so she undid it and let her hair free. After a few minutes, she redid it again.

"Should we leave now?" Suna asked, standing up as Yuri, Kana, and Suna met her.

"Yah, it's for the best,"Kana said, staring back into the pond and then taking a last look at everything.

"See ya soon, Sakura Park." Amora said and they left the way they came and aited on the bus stop.

BladeBreakers

"And you're sure it's this way?!?" Chief exclaimed, as the team followed Tyson.

"Yeah. It's not my fault. I'm reading the map the way it's made." Tyson explained, taking out the map.

"Ok...I guess," Max hesitantly said, looking at Rei as he didn't know what to say next. Rei shrugged. Kai looked quite furious and so did Tyson.

Does he know that it's upside down?

Kai opened his crimson eyes and walked up to Tyson.

"What now, Kai?!? You goin' to say somethin' 'bout my map reading skills? Well, y'know what? I'm reading it just FINE!!!" Tyson exploded. Kai did not get surprised but the rest did.

"Uh, whatever. You're reading it upside down, genius. It's right over there." Kai pointed with his index finger to the stop across the street by a park with cherry blossoms. The bus stop had 4 now 3 girls as one girl with light blue hair went off somewhere for a few minutes.

"Oh...hehehehehe..."Tyson chuckled and sweat dropped. Max, Chief and Rei put their fingers on their temples and shook it at the same time.

Oh boy...they all thought at the same time. They hurried over to the stop to say hi to their new strangers.

Yuri

Yuri walked into a dark alley, and there she saw a young lady. Yuri felt bad for her so she took off her gloves and gave them to her.

"Here, you'll need them..." Yuri started, giving it to her and she gratefully took them, "...someday."

"Arigatougozaimasu. I know you..." she said, smiling. She lifted her head and stared at Yuri with her chocolate brown eyes. She had black mid-length hair and peach-ish skin.

"How can you know me when I don't know you?" Yuri asked, arching an eyebrow. A look of confusion crossed her face.

"This is from Ryuu." The girl said as she threw the object. Yuri tore her gaze from the girl for a split second to catch the object.

Ryuu?!? That name's familiar...but I don't remember...

Yuri looked back at the girl, but she was gone.

"Odd..," Yuri whispered, "I think I know who Ryuu is."

It's time to head back, but let's see what the object is.

Yuri looked at the object in her hand. It was a necklace with a hope diamond shaped like a diamond (a baseball diamond-that shape).

"Holy...this is expensive. It must've belonged to a very wealthy family. I'll keep it for now." Yuri exclaimed, as she looked at it. It was very beautiful.

Yuri put it around her neck and headed back towards her team. She then noticed that other people were coming towards the same bus stop.

"Who are they? I just wonder..." she trailed off, walking towards her team.

"Hey, Yuri!" Amora ran to her,asking,"What happened to your gloves?"

"Yah, what a pretty necklace.A hoe diamond, too. Wow! Expensive. Were you with a "special" someone?" Kana asked suspiciously.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about, and I don't want to know."Yuri replied looking half confused and half angry. Yuri noticed that the people who were a group of boys had come.

"Yep. It's really pretty." Amora said, staring into the diamond. The diamond was a bluish but it had a very nice shiny surface that attracted a lot of people. Yuri put the neklace in her cargo pockets for...safe keeping.

"Hey look Kana, more people. Wouldn't you love that?" Suna asked Kana, but she was way ahead of her. Kana almost knocked the boy with the navy blue hair and red cap over because she was too hyper.

"Hey, um...sorry for almost knocking 'ya over," Kana blushed and apologized at the same time.

Hey, he's real cute!she thought and blushed even more.

"It's ok. It's glad to meet someone else. I'm Tyson Kinomiya. What's your name?" Tyson asked, smiling.

"Kanasha Tagami, but people can call me Kana for short." Kana introduced. She really liked Tyson, just by his personality and she really wanted to know him better. Suna and the others came right beside Kana and introduced themselves to the boys.

"I"m Amora Ozuki, nice to meet you." Amora smiled, her emerald eyes looking towards Max. Max stared back at her with his cerulean eyes and he sweatdropped, introducing himself as well.

"Hey, I'm Max Mizuhara. Hehehehe. Hi!" he smiled at the group. His attention was more on Amora but he didn't show anything too drastic. Just a friendly smile.

"Suna Jiri. Pleasure to meet you." Suna bowed. She felt a pair of eyes watching he, and she knew it was from Rei.

"Rei Kon. Hey." he shook Suna's hand. Suna's face felt warm, but she didn't want to see if they were in front of everyone. She would have to do it in private.

"Hey, guys, this is Kenny but you can call him Chief. His laptop is Dizzi. We're the BladeBreakers and that's our leader." Tyson pointed to Chief then Kai. Kai didn't look happy about the whole thing and he knew that Yuri's deadly ice blue eyes were on him. Yuri's face was serious as ever and her eyes turning a bit red as she glared at Kai. She didn't really like Kai and she could tell that he didin't like her either.

"Kai Hiwatari." Kai spoke, still staring at Yuri and vice versa.

"Um, ok. We're the Blue Dragons and that's OUR leader." Suna pointed to Yuri. Yuri didn't look all that happy, but she tore her gaze off of Kai and decided that he wasn't worthy of her time.

"...Yuri..." Yuri stated. She folded her arms and leaned against the pole of the bus stop sign.

I don't like Kai. He's seems like an ass wipe. I've heard of this team. They were the winners for 3 years straight in the BBA World Tournaments. Lucky for them, we didn't join those three years or we would have pulverized them.

Yuri went up to Kai and said, "If you wanna tell me something to my face, say it now."

Amora gasped. Suna looked puzzled. Kana didn't even notice because she was staring at Tyson.

"All right. I'll say it. You are **weak**." Kai said and this was when Yuri's temper had gone from low to very high. Yuri tried to control it, but instead, Zinrai came out of her other cargo pocket and started spinning so fast there was a hole in the cement for about 2 feet.

"Don't piss me off." Yuri said as she walked back to her teammates. Zinrai came back to her hand and she put him in her pocket.

That'll teach you to mess with me.

Max and Tyson looked at the large hole that Zinrai made.

"Woooww..." they said, looking at it and staring at it with awe.

She must be really strong. It's huge!Max thought.

Oh, man. I've got to get this picture in Dizzi.Chief thought as she got the image and he saved it. Kai was not surprised at all.

I don't know if she's weak but that hole doesn't look like it was from a weak blader. I'll have to see about that.Kai closed his eyes.

"Amora, the time?" Yuri asked, really wanting to get away from Kai.

'It's almost time. The bus should come soon." she assured. She thought Max was really cute and wanted to talk to him but was really shy. However, for Suna and Rei, they were talking non-stop about everything like they were the best of friends even if they had met for the first time.

"So, where do you live now?" Rei asked, sitting next to Suna on a bench. His leg touched hers and she blushed a deep crimson.

"Oh joy....love is in the air..." Yuri said as she rolled her eyes and then shook her head.

"Shut up. You don't even know what love is. I bet someone doesn't even love you." Kai sneered. He wanted to push her buttons.

"Why would I want to? Love is disgusting and a deadly trap. When you fall in it, everything that you have changes into something horrible and you have that stupid feeling in your knees. Something like your knees turning to jello.I bet YOU no one has loved you." Yuri comebacked. This was getting interested.

"Oh please. Don't need it and don't want it." Kai stated. The bus came a few minutes later and everyone went inside that bus.

This is gonna be one hell of a tournament.Yuri sighed as she got in the bus and looked for her seat.

Hey, please RR. I've having a tough time connecting my internet so you'll have to bear with me.Plus, the song was Angel By Amanda Perez.

On the next Our Hearts of Ice:

Kai and Yuri have started out on the wrong foot. During the bus trip Kai thinks about Yuri and vice versa. Also, special guests: Majestics, White Tigers, All Starz, and Demolition gang.When the bus arrives at the dock, the last cruise has left! The others all wait in a hotel and when Amora wants to be alone, a mysterious stranger confronts her and tells her that he knows Yuri. What connections does this mysterious stranger have with Yuri?

Find out on Our Hearts of Ice

Chapter 5: Stranger

See ya soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Stranger

Hey guys and sorry it's been so long. Now I won't hesitate any longer…

Disclaimer: FHY does not own Beyblade characters except for The Blue Dragons, Kayla and the "mysterious guy".

Our Hearts Of Ice

Chapter 5: Stranger

The bus door opened as the bladers climbed inside. Kana went, then Tyson, then Amora, Max, Suna, Rei and then finally the two captains. Yuri and Kai glared at each other as they took the first step in unison. Yuri smirked as an idea popped in her head. She moved aside, offering Kai to go in first. Kai looked at her strangely.

"Women first." she said loudly. Kai's auburn eyes widened, his pupils turned into slits as he was about to throw a nasty comment back at her.

"Let's go!" the driver insisted. Kai grumbled as he went in first, followed by Yuri. "Sit with your teammates." the driver pointed to the back.

/Oh, god.../ Yuri thought dreadfully as she passed the aisle, looking at he members of the White Tigers, All Starz, Majestics, and the dreaded Demolition Gang, with the little whore, Kayla. Thanks God, that they weren't in the back. They sat near the front. Yuri ignored them, but passed the coldest stare known to man to every member except for Bryan, since he wasn't there.

"Damn..." she muttered under he breath as she ignored the stares and went to the back sitting next to Amora.

"Oooh, sorry, Yuri," she started. "Ypu'll have to sit with _you-know-who_." she rolled her eyes, cursing aloud. Some turned around and then turned right back since she gave them a menacing glare.

/Why, God, why/ She left the seat and moved to the one right across from her. She sat carefully next to him. He didn't seem to notice, or care, since all he did was look out the window, staring into nature. Shrugging, she took out her RCA Lyra, feeling through Zinrai, his launcher and string. Putting the earphones on, she went to the next track.

**AM I MORE THAN YOU BARGAINED FOR YET?**

**I'VE BEEN DYING TO TELL YOU ANYTHING YOU WANNA HEAR**

Kai still looke dout the window, his red eyes staring at Tyur's reflection. She showed no emotion as she blankly stared at the seat in front of her.

/What is with her/ Kai asked himself, setting confusion in his mind.

_Kai's POV_

_What is up with that girl? Normally, girls are more happy and hyper like the other three and Hilary. She seems...LIKE ME! My eyes are open wide as I thought of it. No way is SHE going to be like me! Gr...that pisses me off big time. My left eye twitched as I was thinking these thing. Man..._

_"Ryuu." Yuri whispered. Fortunately, I heard. Huh, probably her boyfriend or somethin'. 'Guess I was wrong. DAMN! That pisses me off too! I could probably get a girl myslef but usually, girls nowadays want fame, money, sex, or all three. God, I hate them! Yuri started getting comfortable as she leaned back, her ponytail squishing in the back with strands falling off . Huh, at least she's alive. Now, she's puutting her hands in her pocket, but still looking at the seat. I look up the window and right next to us, (across from us as well) I see Max and Amora, blushing and talking. I shake my head as I also lean back._

_End_

**CAUSE THAT'S JUST WHO I AM THIS WEEK**

**LIE IN THE GRASS NEXT TO THE MAUSOLEUM**

_Yuri's POV_

**I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line ina song. **_Wow...so many things happened today. Creepy guys, Sakura Park, the strange girl with the hope diamond necklace that she gave me.Crazy...and now this. I'm listening to Fall Out Boy as I watch the seat in front of me. BROWN, oh yeah...my FAVORITE color. Then, I feel eyes on me. Instead of turning my head, my left eye curved in, glancing quickly at Kai then back. I see the fiery red eyes. Ryuu. The name escapes my lips as I lean back and get comfortable. Ahh. _**I'll be your number one with a bullet. A loaded god-complex cock it and pull it.**_ I hear Max and Amora talking. Amora deserves it, being a good friend and everything. I trusther completely. Max seems pretty cool too. So does Rei. That guy...uh...Chief or Kenny or whatever they call him, he's nice...very helpful. Now it's down to Tyosn and Kai. KAI------ eww. What kind of name is that? And the two blue shit on his face? Yuck. Anyway, the hope diamond necklace...it's so familiar, but I can't touch upon it. Gah. And that name Ryuu...hmm...Ryuu..._

_End_

"I hope Yuri and Kai don't kill each other," Rei chuckled. Suna smiled, holding his hand. Tyson and Kana were playing with each others' hair. Odd.

/I hope Yuri controls herself./

/I'm tired.../Yuri yawned as she turned it off and putting it back in her pocket.

"Hello, fine lady. The name's Enrique Giancarlo." the blonde leaned over, facing her. Yuri looked up, icy blue meeting cerulean. She stared emotionless as Enrique started sweet talking her.

/Oookay./

Kai still stared out the window, but paid more attention to the conversation that was going underway.

/Here goes Enrique again, what a weirdo.../ Kai mumbled a tad bit under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"...I like long, romantic walks on the beach, girls, oh, did I mention that I was rich?---" he was cut off by Yuri.

"Yes, about 8 times." Enrique stared at her quizzically. "I actually counted in boredom." she stared at him as well. Enrique gave up and sat back down, muttering to the short redhead next to him.

"So..." the redhead leaned over, red hair falling a bit over the seat. :How come your not with your teammates?" he gave her a smile.

/Huh./ Yuri was slightly amused. She sorta liked his attitude.

"Cause they decided to pair up with their _lovers_, so I had to get stuck with HIM." she explained. He nodded a few times, understanding quite a bit.

"Johnny..." he held out a hand,and she shook it. "from the Majestics."

"Yuri, from the Blue Dragons."

"Where's the rest of your teammates?" she asked him.

"Enrique's here and the others are sleeping ove there," Johnny pointed to the seat across from them, "and over here," he pointed to the seat in front of him. Yuri nodded.

"SIT DOWN!" the old bus driver spat. He grumbled as he slid back down.

"So Dizzy..." Chief talke dot his laptop, typing on the keys. "How long 'til we get there?"

"Only a few more minutes, Kenny." she replied. Chied adjusted his glasses then started typing again.

'I need more info!' he thought to himself, typing faster than ever. Rei asked him what he was doing.

"Oh just the usual---" Kenny trailed off. Rei shrugged and went back talking to Suna.

'Wow her hair is nice.' Rei stared at her long black locks, making her blush a little. Meanwhile, Mariah from the White Tigers heard fro Lee who heard from Enrique that Rei had a thing for Suna.

'Grrr... I knew Rei MUCH longer than she!' Mariah gritted her teeth, round pupils turning to slits. Lee touched her shoulder, staring ahead.

"Relax.." he felt her tense shoulders relax and heard her in hale and exhale.

'Ha! Just like I taught her.'

"Gary hungry." Gary announced his problem to Kevin, who shook his head mumbling that they were almost there. The bus stopped and everyone got out.

"Ah!" Mariah yelled. "Is that the last ship?" The bus driver nodded and drove off.

"Hey! We need to get to the island." Lee called to him.

"Do it yourself." the driver yelled back, leaving only a trail of dust.

"Jerk." Kevin scrutinized.

"Yuri, what do we do?" Amora pleaded to her. Yuri thought to herself.

"Get your stuff and stay in the hotel." she told them, handing Amora money. "I'm calling up Dickinson."

"Don't you mean _Mr. Dickinson_?" Tyson corrected. Yuri flashed him a cold stare.

"I really don't care at the moment." she replied, running a few miles away.

"Kana, Suna, let's go! We gotta get into the hotel!" Amora called over the two.

"So, where's the money?" Suna asked.

" FOOD!" Kana screamed.

"C'mon, let's go," Suna sweatdropped, dragging Kana to the hotel. The others followed.

**Yuri**

"Hello?"

"Hey, uh, Mr. Dickinson?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Yuri Shikazawa."

"Oh, well hello. What's the matter?"

"The last cruise to Shimabara Isle left and the stupid bus driver left as well." she said monotonously.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sending another cruise in 1 day. The rest of you, well stay in the hotel near the dock."

"Yeah, I just did that."

"Well, that's good, so expect the cruise in about another day. I'll call the hotel to tell them that."

"Ok, thanks."

"Your welcome." and they hung up.

'Great, now I gotta run back there again!' and she ran.

**Others**

"Here, Max, you help them get settled." Amora smiled, handing him the money. He blushed at their contact, but then took responsibility.

"Uh, where're you goin?" he asked.

"To get Yuri." she said, leaving through the revolving door. "Oh, and by the way. Please make sure Kana isn't by food."

"Gotcha. She'll be by Tyson."

'Now, I gotta calm down and try to figure this out.'

"Max." Kai called, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, Kai?"

"The first order of business is to settle this jungle down." His mahogany eyes stared at every single blader. Max nodded.

'Right.'

"Uh, guys... hello?" he tried talking over them but couldn't. They just kept babbling and babbling and babbling.

'This is going insane.' Kaithought. 'I'll be nice for today and help Max out.'

"SHUT UP!" he stood up and roared. Immediately everyone became silent.

"Max." Kai nodded, sitting back down.

"Yeah, well, uh, please sit down, and be quiet while we figure out what to do." They nodded, sitting down.

**Amora**

"Yuri? Yuri?" Amora called out, going into an alley.

'I doubt she'll be here.'

"Hello, Amora." a deep voice startled her. She swiftly jerked her head back, seeing a cloaked man, about 5'8".

" Who are you?" she asked, backing away from him.

"No one in particular." he replied.

"So how do you know me and what do you want?" she stared at him and his dark cloak. She couldn't make out anything out of him since he stood by the shadows.

"No reason. Now, tell me how's Yuri doin'?" he asked, chuckling quite a bit.

'What is he up to?' Amora asked herself.

"None of your business." she defended. He moved a little closer.

"Actually, it is."

"Well, I'm not telling you anything!" she retorted. She had to get out of there and tell Yuri.

"There is no way that you're leaving, til i'm done with you. So,is she still wearing the hope diamond necklace from the girl?" he loved the reaction on her face.

'How does he know all of these things?' she was speechless. He suddenly turned his head around.

"Damn." he whispered. "Well, see ya. Yuri's comin. Tell her I said hi." and he disappeared.

"Who on earth was he?" she whispered.

"Who was who?" Yuir came from behind her.

"Nothin'." Amora smiled, fixing her blonde hair.

"Let's go, we gotta get everyone settled in to the hotel." Yuri followed, but turned back, feeling an odd presence.

'Whatever.' she told herself as she disappeared through the revolving door.

"Don't worry, my little, Rika. I'll come back for you soon. I promise."

Okay, so how was it? I kinda had to sorta rush towards the end. So R+R but no flames (just like always) and the song is "Sugar We're Goin' Down" by FallOut Boy. Ja ne !


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue

Hi and yeah, here's the next chapter. I won't be able to do any work while I'm away (for about 3 weeks to the Philippines!) so please try to bear with what I have now. Thank ya.

Disclaimer: FHY doesn't own any Beyblade characters, except for the Blue Dragons, Kayla and the "mysterious guy".

Our Hearts Of Ice

Chapter 6: Rescue

About a day passed as the Demolition Gang, the Majestics, the All Starz, the White Tigers, the BladeBreakers and the Blue Dragons stayed in the hotel. They all waited patiently for the cruise, supposedly arriving on that day. Johnny and his team were quite stoked, especially Enrique who kept talking to Yuri about winning so many "tournaments". All she did was sigh in response to his nagging.

'God, just shut up.' she wanted to say to him, but decided to just ignore him. She felt that Kai was staring at her, which was true, but didn't feel like checking. Days like this seemed to suck her energy out from her skinny body. Just looking at the way Kana and Tyson were eating made her faint. She felt completely weak.

"Hey, Yuri." Johnny smiled at her. She whined a little. "I seriously can't wait!" He screeched running around the hotel like a psycho.

"Hey, Kai." Chief was next to him. (Kai was leaning one of the walls)

"Yeah, Chief?" he looked at him.

"Can I check Dranzer for any problems?" Chief extended his right hand towards him, while balancing Dizzy ont he other hand.

"Sure." he gave the blade to him. Kai put his hands in his pockets, waiting and concentrating.

'Yuri's different. I don't want to be paired with her team. She looks weak, in fact, her WHOLE team looks weak!' Kai slightly smirked at this thought. However, Yuri felt very drained.

"I don't feel good, Johnny." she managed to say, losing balance. Johnny caught her, his lavender eyes looked at her with concern.

"Yuri!" Kai's eyes shot open. Yuri? He looked over to where her teammates surrounded Johnny.

"Gah! Yuri, Yuri!" Amora shook her best friend. No reply. Amora's tears flowed through her green eyes fogging up fromt he tears. "WAKE UP!" Max tried to hush her, but it didn't work. Kana and Suna tried waking her up also.

_"I'll come back for you, Rika. I promise."_

_"Will you really, Ryuu?"_

_"Yep." he smiled at her, his blue hair framing his face._

_"All right! I'll be waiting!" _

"Yuri! Yuri!" Her eyes shot open. A confused look cam across her face and then disappeared. Johnny lifted her up and let go.

"YURI!" Amora, Kana and Suna yelled, jumping on top of her. Ooof, they collided on the floor.

"Ow. That hurt." she said, rubbing her head.

"So, what happened?" Suna asked.

"Yeah, the only I saw was you falling and Johnny catching you." Kana pointed at the red head while eating a burger.

"Are you ok?" Amora sadly said. She was scared to death.

"I'm all right." Yuri smiled just a little bit., which brightened up Amora.

"You smiled just for me." They hugged.

"Aww...well save your story!" Tala arrogantly said. Yuri lost it and punched his face, gving him a bloody nose. Kai was actually impressed.

"Tala!" Kayla ran to him, holding him. "Bitch! Look what you've done!" Yuri walked over, and slammed Kayla onto the wall. Kai just watched, smirking a LOT.

"Give back my beyblade SLUT and go FUCK with every FUCKING guy here!" she screamed. Everyone was quiet as they heard this conversation. Tala screamed as blood poured from his nose onto the floor. Kayla reluctantly gave back the blade and Yuri left her, Amora and Suna glaring at her as well.

"I know what you're up to." were her last words as her team went out in the dock. Johnny followed and so did the members of his team and the White Tigers.

'Interesting.' Kai thought, leaving his spot, with HIS teammates following as well. Tala glared at him, the white tissue quickly filling up with blood.

'Damn, you Yuri!'

**Outside**

"Yuri, " Amora whispered in her ear. "we need to talk now." Yuri questioned her, but Amora said that she would not say it in public. So they went somewhere more "private."

"Hey." Tyson smiled, hugging Kana, She smiled back, her cute smile and big eyes made his knees turn to jello.

"Is there anything wrong, Chief?"Kai asked Kenny. Kenny said to hold on as he was typing extremely fast. Kai curiously looked over his shoulder and found out that he wasn't doing anything with Dranzer. He was looking up research about the Blue Dragons!

'What is he doing?' Kai's eyes widen, but nonetheless, he decided to get some of the info himself.

"Why are you doing this?" he questioned Chief.

"Don't you think it's odd that a blading team who has never entered in a national tournament knows so many other infamous blading teams?" Chief said, as he typed and talk to him at the same time.

"No, not really." Kai shrugged.

"Take a look at this." Kai looked over to Dizzy, and she played a video of Zinrai coming out of her pocket and making the big hole in the cement.

"What about it?" Kai replied.

"Well, don't you think it's just a little weird how Yuri's so powerful, but her team has never been in any famous or national tournaments?" Dizzy asked. Kai thought a moment.

'I guess she's sorta right.'

**Johnny and Robert**

"Johnny." Robert called the stoked redhead. He came, asking why he needed him.

"Don't get so sweet on that girl." He replied. Johnny looked confused.

'Why doesn't he wasnt me to be friends with Yuri?'

"Why?" Johnny asked. He was a good blader, but Robert was the brains in the team.

"She's still an enemy." he shut his eyes and folded his arms. "Once we win the semi finals with whatever team THEN we can be friends with the other members."

'But, what if we don't win or they won't?' Johnny dared not question Robert again. His excitement had left him, just plain depression filled him up.

**Yuri and Amora**

"Come on, Amora, tell me what's up." she sighed as they were near an alley. Amora looked everywhere, even at the shadows to see if that guy was watching every move they made.

"Amora." Yuri said a little louder. She stopped looking, focusing on Yuri and her ice blue eyes.

"S-sorry." she stuttered.

"So..."

"Well..." she started off.

"Uh huh."

"When you were gone to make a p-phone call for Mr. Dickinson..." she explained, her green eyes looking at the black road,"I went out to look for you, giving Max the money."

"Go on." Yuri arched an eyebrow.

'Is this goin' anywhere?' sh asked herself, sighing.

"Then this guy in a black cloak and everything came from the shadows and started saying all these weird things." Yuri face suddenly filled with concern.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What happened?" her voice sounded mad.

"I-I'm fine." Amora answered. "But, he told me to say hi to you."

"What the hell?" she cursed.

'Who is this guy?'

"What did he look like, Amora?"Yuri asked tentatively.

"I dunno...I couldn't see his face." she lowered her head, feeling like she didn't give enough information to her.

"Don't worry." Yuri tapped her shoulder."As long as he doesn't hurt any of my teammates, I'm fine. Now, let's go." Amora nodded following her to the dock.

**Demolition Gang**

"Are you okay?" Kayla asked, her purple hair fell over her shoulder and her red eyes filled with intense hatred for Yuri.

"Yeah." Tala shoved her aside. He felt majorly pissed at the moment. He, Kayla, Ian, and Spencer left the hotel.

"Yuri's gonna pay. Dearly." Tala dangerously said, eyeing her. She eyed him back, the intense ice bluestare sent spikes around his body. Kai stared at him as well, uninterested, but also amused at the way Yuri bent his nose.

"Dammit!"

"Hey!" Mariah waved at the oncoming thing on the water. It kept on going closer and closer to the dock.

"Guys! It's the cruise!" Johnny called everyone over. Most of them came except for the Demoliton Gang, Kai and Yuri.

"Finally..." she went over to the edge, everyone's waving hands were in her face, blocking her from the view of the cruise. As it stopped, they all took a giant look at the magnificent cruise. Yuri read the name of the cruise.

'Carousel? Huh, sounds like a _blast_.' she thought in sarcasm. She wasn't gonna enjoy this a bit and she might as well start saying her prayers. Amora, Kana and Suna pushed her in along with the BladeBreakers and everyone else. Oh what a joyful day.

----

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! First of all, I'd like to give some shout outs...

**Blitz12: **Thanks for the review...you're so awesome!

**Amanda: **Even if you're not a member...every review counts! Thanks!

**HeartlessDevil: **Thanks a bunchh!

Yep and here's what 's comin up next...

So, Amora and this "mysterious guy" talks. Then Yuri and the others wait for the cruise arrives. Then Yuri faints and then awakens, punching Tala square in the nose. Go her! Now Amora tells her about him. The cruise comes and it's gonna be a blast...right? Well, not exactly. There are a few "rooming" problems and more problems with the teams. I can't really get into detail cause then that would tell the next chappie! Just look forward to it...

Our Hearts of Ice

Chapter 7: Problems and More Problems


	7. Chapter 7: Problems and More Problems

Yes, I actually did some work in the Philippines. Well... I only wrote a page for this fic, but I think this chapter was pretty good. I'll just continue typing the story without writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but the Blue Dragons and Kayla.

Our Hearts of Ice

Chapter 7: Problems and More Problems

"C'mon, let's go!" Kana yelled, running into the ship before anyone could step foot in it. She pulled along Suna, who reluctantly tried to let go. Kana's right hand gripped Suna's left wrist. Suna screamed a little, surprised and shocked. Anora tried helping her, but was also dragged in. Her blonde hair flew past Yuri's ice blue eyes as the three bladers disappeared.

"Uh..." Chief scratched his head, holding the closed Dizzy.

"Food." Yuri replied nonchalantly.

"What?" Max asked her curiously, didn't hearing what she said at first. His blonde hair covered some of his freckled face and his azure eyes.

"Food." she said again with more emphasis. "Kana's going to look for food." she waslked, going straight and turned a left before disappearing completely. The BladeBreakers just stared at this..odd...behavior, settling into the lobby, which was a few steps away. There were numerous amounts of sofas and couches, each complimented by a cloth covered wooden table with a little lampshade on it.

"Come, now, everyone," an employee clapped his hand.He wore a black and white suit, with a white towel over his shoulder. It was obvious that he was a waiter but was called down to help the guests. He adjusted his glasses, looking down at the clipboard he was holding. "Now, are all the teams here?"

"No. The Blue Dragons went somewhere." Kenny raised his hand. Then, out of nowhere came a familiar voice.

"We're heeere!" Kana smiled brightly; the Kana-Suna-Amora chain was still attached. Yuri followed after them as they sat on one of the sofas, their butts sinking as they sat down.

"Well, then," said the employee, "we'll begin. Leaders of each team come forth and grab the keys to your rooms after I call the team's name." he coughed and then continued again," All Starz." Michael came up and took four yellow keys and then sat back down. The keys were actually yellow cards with string attached so that you could put it around your neck. It stated you team name and your room number. "BladeBreakers..." Kai came up and got red keys. "Blue Dragons..." Yuri came up, ignoring Kai's menacing glares and took her maroon keys. "Demolition Gang..." Tala smirked, seeing Yuri come back, taking his yellow keys and trying to grab her, but missed. "Majestics..." Robert, with his eagle looking eyes came forwards, taking his white keys. " Finally, the White Tigers." Lee came and got his green ones.

"Um...are we done?" Michael asked, leaning his elbows against a sofa.

"No, sir." the man replied. " Your luggage is already in the room. I suggest you freshen up and take a rest. You--"

"Why?" Tyson blurted. Ray whispered in his ear to be quiet because he's explaining. Afterward, Tyson let out a small "Oh."

"--have a small meeting in the conference center later. Please approach one of our staff members for a map of this cruise. Good day." He adjusted his glasses once and more and left the teams to geta map and figure their way into the rooms, while another employee---this time a female--- had maps in her hand.

"Yuri!" Johnnycame up to her; turned around, accidentally whipping him in the face with her light blue hair.

"Sorry." she apologized, "Yeah?"

"What's your number?" he asked with a smile, holding his card in the right hand.

"B-206," she stated, looking down at the maroon card. She purposely looked down, "pretending" to read but didn't want to see Johnny's face. She like him, as a companion or friend, but nothing more. ' There will never be anything more...' she thought as she heard an "oh." Kai seemed to overhear this and looked down at his. _B-207._

'Crap.'

"It looks to me," Amora looked at a few teams' cards and a map,"that there are only 3 wings: A, B, and C."

"So, since there are 6 teams and 3 wings, that means..." Kana looked up at the ceiling, counting and doing figures in the air.

"...that there are only to teams per wing." Yuri finished the sentence. "Let's go and see our room and teammates sharing the wing with us." They nodded, agreeing with their caprain.

"Sorry, Johnny. We'll catch up with you later. Bye." Suna waved, giving a quick smile as they left.

"Y'know, I think it'd be a LOT easier if we had a map." Amora suggested as she figured out that the team was _evidently _lost.

"FOUND ONE!" Suna pointed to Kana. In her hands wasa map of the entire cruise ship! Amora looked in shock and came running towards her, asking where she had gotten it.

"Huh..." she thought for a while;Yuri sweatdropped, "...the guy gave it to me!"

"Let me see." Yuri offered her hand out while Kana placed the map in her hands. Clutching the unusually long map, they made their way to their wing, passing the lobby.

"This is only 1-200." Kana told them, looking at the metal plate with the engraved numbers.

"Then we go up." Suna pointed 'up' in the air. "The stairs." The team took the stairs up to the next floor. Again, they looked for their wing. It seemed that the other team, whoever they were, wasn't there yet.

"Here we go," Amora smiled, opening the door with her card. The girls, even Yuri, were in shock and amazement at what they saw beyond that door. The room was humongous! It was something like a suite but without the refrigerator and microwave. They did, however, have a television set with a dvd player. There were 2 king sized beds covered with velvety maroon sheets. There was a bathroom with a shower and complimentary body washes and shampoo along with their soft, white towels. Everything might sound amazing, but the view outside the window was magnificent! The sparkling cerulean sea with seagulls swooping in, time after time, trying to get a bite of food. The sun was bright, making the waters seem almost _ethereal. _Yuri was awestruck, her eyes looking at everything so finely.

"Yay! Awesome!" Kana screamed, breaking the silence as she ran, taking off her sneakers, and jumped on the bouncy bed;Up and down she went, smiling. Yuri sighed, sitting on the floor, lookingat the few bag of clothes and what not.

"I'll help, too." Amora helped out, taking the black duffel bag and the navy blue bag---which was hers. She started putting them in the drawers.

"Hey, me too." Suna took her red one and eventually, Kana did as well. She took the green duffel bag while Yuri got her red bags and put them in the drawers with the oval mirror.

"So, who's usin' the shower first?" Suna asked, getting out her clothes. "Kana? Yuri?"

"I will." Yuri decided after putting out her clothes on the bed. She went in, locked the door and turned on the water.

**BladeBreakers...**

"Tysonn! Are you sure it's this way!" Chief complained as it seemed they were walking in circles. Tyson, however, still looked determined.

"It's this way!" he pointed in some random direction as he started heading that way until Kai decided to step in.

"Hold on, Tyson." he said. "Let's go up." They nodded, taking the stairs. "B-207, right?" Rei nodded.

"Here we are! Good job, Kai!" Max replied, seeing as it was B wing and looked for the room number. The rest of the team ran as well, following him, until they stopped in their tracks.

"Oh, my god." Kai whispered, looking straight into the face of the leader of the Blue Dragons, Yuriko Shikazawa. _Holy shit._

Okay guys,so how was it? R+R and no flames! Thanks for the reviews guys! You're the bestest! Okay, so far, The Blue Dragons and Blade Breakers hate each other. Well, actually, Kai and Yuri hate each other. Yup, so they had to sit next to each other on the bus ride and also find out that the last cruise left! So Yuri gets pissed off at Tala and punches him in the nose. Then r. Dickinson sends in another cruise and there are 2 teams for each wing. Yuri is now face to face with them.

Next time on Our Hearts of Ice Chapter 8: Conference

See ya!


	8. Chapter 8: Conference

Hey guys and what is up? It's SUMMER 06! I love it! School's out and no homework! Plus I'm doing volleyball next year so I have to jog and practice from June til August! Oh boy…Yeah, well here's the next chapter, cause I'm nice and stuff. Lol, see ya!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character except for The Blue Dragons and Kayla.

Our Hearts of Ice

Chapter 8: Conference

_Holy shit, _was all Kai could think of as he stared at the short spitfire of a leader. He knew her team was with his but maybe, just maybe God could've spared him. Huh, guess not.

"Hey!" Rei greeted, smiling. Being Yuri, she nodded, going in and shutting the door on them."Okay, then." He replied, as they went to the next door, opening it with their card.

"Nice!" Max sighed, looking around and then laying on the comfy bed, his arms under his head.

"Sweeeet!" Tyson yelled, smiling heroically.

"Cool." Chief let out a sigh.

**The Blue Dragons…**

"Huh. I wonder which team is with us." Suna thought, looking up. She had showered after Yuri had and was followed by Amora. It was Kana who was last and she came out after Suna asked her question.

"Good question." Amora stated, smiling. "I'd like to know too."

"Don't forget about me!" Kana smiled.

"You want to know?" Yuri remarked harshly. "Well I'll tell you. It's that fucking dumbass team The Bladebreakers, with their shitty, no-good captain, Kai Hiwatari. " she growled.

"Really?" all three of their faces, brightened. She sadly nodded. Yuri hated them. Well, not _them_, but _him._ She hated Kai and for a good reason too.

Kana thought of Tyson, Suna thought of Rei and Amora though of Max. And who was Yuri to think of? No one. Nada. Why? Because she hated love and all its aspects.

'Never again…never again…'

"So, Yuri, should we go into the conference center now?" Suna asked her, interrupting her thought.

"Yeah, but which one?" she showed her the map and pointed to 5 different conference centers.

"Uh oh." Kana frowned. Then she smiled. "I know! I'll go ask the other team!" she quickly finished changing and ran out the door.

"She's fast…now." Yuri commented.

**The Bladebreakers…**

"This is an awesome, AWESOME… room! I mean, seriously, look at it!" Tyson shouted at the top of his lungs as he opened his hands wide to the room, jumping on the bed. Max and him exchanged beds, jumping back and forth, back and forth.

"Sure." Kai remarked, his back pressed against the wall and his muscles, tightening as he folded his arms.

'Yuri…tch. I'll deal with her later…' Kai thought as he opened his duffel bag and unpacked his clothes.

"Oh, good idea, Kai." Rei said as he did the same. Eventually Max and Tyson followed their example too. Kai took his change of clothes and went to the shower.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Who is it?" Max called out but did not get a response. He looked at Tyson who shrugged and went to the door. He opened and was surprised to see Kana, waiting with a HUGE grin. He felt down as he wondered why Amora didn't come as well. "Oh, hi." He welcomed her. Chief was busy on his laptop entering information.

"Hi," she replied smiling as she came in, holding the map in her hands. "Do you guys know which conference center to meet in?" she asked, pointing to the 5 in her map.

"Huh. Don't know, Rei?" Tyson shrugged, wrapping his arms around Kana.

"I'm not sure but maybe the one near the middle." Rei pointed out.

"Oh, ok. Arigato. Got to go, I'll just see ya guys later."

"Hey, don't leave yet!" Tyson pouted, coaxing her to stay longer.

"I can't," she replied. "Yuri'll kill me." Immediately Tyson backed away.

"She's not that bad, once you get to know her…" Kana smiled as she left.

"Yeah…and when will that be?" Tyson asked rhetorically. Rei and Max looked at each other then at Tyson, shrugging as Kai came out of the shower.

**The Blue Dragons…**

"So, Kana, where is it?" Amora asked.

"Rei said it would probably be in the middle one. Right here." Kana pointed to it on the map." Kana replied.

'That's _my_ Rei.' Suna smirked.

"Hey, Suna, what's so funny, hm?" Kana asked, suspiciously. "Is it Rei?" All Suna could do was blush.

"Leave her alone. Let's go. Don't you want food?" Yuri stopped her, getting up, turning off the lights and opening the door. Kana totally lost her mind and rushed out screaming food. The door next to theirs opened, with Kai looking out of the doorway.

"Eww. Who's that pig sticking his head out of the door?" Yuri asked Amora and Suna. They shrugged, looking completely lost. She then looked at Kai who stared straight at her. "Oh…" she made a 'surprised' face, "it's you." She hissed, walking straight past him, leaving the wing.

Kai slammed the door roughly as he punched it. Blood boiled inside of him and he could feel it getting worse. He was not going to let Yuri get the better of him.

'Heh…I'll just beat her at her own game.' He quickly grabbed for Dranzer.

"If it's a beybattle she wants…it's a beybattle she'll get." He had the eyes of a killer as his mahogany eyes shone with determination. "Let's go…we're leaving." Kai decided opening the door. Everyone froze, not moving from their spot, all staring at Kai.

"Hate to break it to ya, Kai, but…" Rei started, looking down.

"But you're only in a towel!" Tyson yelled, pointing at him, laughing. Kai shut the door and stared at himself. Nice muscled chest…and towel. _Dammit._

**The Blue Dragons…**

The Blue Dragons looked near and far, far and near for their destination: conference center. Yuri became irritated, following the stupid map. Kana tried looking for food but was stopped by her teammates. Amora and Suna really didn't do anything but prevented Kana from attacking any of the chefs, waiters or waitresses.

"Damn. Where the hell is that conference center?" Yuri cursed.

"Blue Dragons!" a voice called to the far right of them; they turned. "Over here!" It was Mr. Dickinson.

'Huh. So Rei was right.' Yuri thought as she led her teammates through the glass doors. The Demolition Gang, White Tigers, Majestics and the All Starz were already there. Only they and The BladeBreakers were missing. Well…not them anymore. The team helped themselves to a few chairs, sitting on them.

The team had freshened up and had changed their clothes. Yuri wore a cadet blue shirt with a sea green sweatshirt over it. In the front it had black stylish leters spelling out 'Blade it!' with a small grey beyblade above it. Red and blue squares decorated the sleeves. Yuri wore denim jeans and sneakers. Amora wore a light pink shirt with a v in the middle, which was decorated by a magenta flower on her bottom left side. She had a sky blue skirt decorated by little sequins resembling of flowers. Kana wore an orange tee decorated at the collar, bottom and sleeves with a red stripe. She had brown shorts and had socks on. Suna helped her with her hair, tying the green locks into pigtails. Suna had a light pink rib tank with an aquamarine hoodie, sleeves pushed up, exposing her forearms. She wore light blue jeans and sneakers.

A few minutes later, in came the BladeBreakers. The usual happy-go-looking Tyson with a quiet Max, calm yet cool Rei…and a pissed off Kai. I mean, what else would he be? Being stuck with Yuri in the same wing and all.

"Hey, did we miss anything?" Rei smiled, sitting next to Suna. The others followed sitting next to Rei round the round table.

"Yeah. You missed everything." Robert replied sarcastically, but Tyson didn't know.

"Really? Oh, man! I knew I should'nt have take that shower!" Tyson smacked his hand to his forehead. He then sniffled, putting his head down to the table.

"They're just kidding, Tyson." Max smiled.

"Oh, ok." Tyson smiled, recovering.

"Ok, now…" Mr. Dickinson clapped his hands, getting all the teams' attention. All eyes came to him as he sat at the far end of the table.

"Hey, where's Chief?" Kana asked Tyson.

"Oh, he's coming." Tyson replied, giving her a smile. "We'll save a seat for him, kay?"

"Yeah, that'd be good." Rei smiled.

"Now, everyone---"

"Sorry, I'm late!" Chief exclaimed, huffing and puffing. His hair was ruffled up and went. He took a chair besides Mr. Dickinson, apologizing on his way there.

"It's all right." Mr. Dickinson gave him a smile. "Now, as I was saying before, everyone pay attention. There is much to say for this conference. Now, if you look at your maps," which everyone did," You will see a large square labeled 'Blading Room'."

"Yep." They nodded.

"Teams can practice their blading skills and can verse others in mock battles." He explained. Kai suddenly eyes Yuri, but she didn't seem to pay attention. "You can practice mostly anywhere. Now, there's also a gift shop and a pool." He pointed at a smaller square and a long rectangle.

"Cool! I love gift shops!" Kana exclaimed, happily.

"The gift shop is opened from 8 am til 5 pm. The pool is opened 24 hours." He replied.

'But I don't see why it should be opened for 24 hours.'

"Any questions?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"Yeah, right here." Tala said. All eyes were on him, especially one with pure hatred. One pair of ice blue eyes. "So…how long are we staying on this cruise?"

"The maximum of 5 days. Maybe 6 since you are the last group to arrive. Oh, I should make that announcement to the staff on the islands." Mr. Dickinson said, taking out his cell phone and dialing the number. "Yes. It's me. Tell all the members and teams when they arrive that the tournament will be held a day later. Yes, this group! They arrived late. What? Already? Ok, ok. Just do what I said and hold off the crowd. Ok, bye." He shut off the phone, sticking it back in his pocket. "Anything else?"

"Yeah." Yuri spoke up. "If we get pissed off at _certain_ people. Can we kill them?"

"Of course not. Only in blading."

"Damn. Ok." She replied. "Can we leave now?"

"Hold on, what if other people have more questions?"

"Hey, where's the food?" Kana asked.

"Oh! Food! That's right, I forgot. 7 am is breakfast—buffet. 2 pm is lunch and 7 pm is dinner. All of them are buffets and you can always have a snack. The food is always out." He explained, pointing to a circle labeled 'Dining Area'. "You can leave now." The teams filed out, bunching into groups.

"Hey, Yuri!" Johnny waved.

"Hey." She greeted.

"What are you guys doing first?"

"Training in the blading room."

"Oh, cool. We'll probably see you there." He replied, as he was called by Enrique.

"C'mon, Johnny, Robert wants you."

"Okay bye."

"Let's go." Yuri led them, using the map. To their surprise they were the first team there. Then came the All Starz and BladeBreakers. Followed by the White Tigers.

"Hey, you guys are new arent'cha?" a guy with a baseball cap said. "Michael Parker." He stuck out his hand, but Yuri didn't take it.

"Nice to meet you. Amora Onuki." Amora shook it, giving him a smile.

"Suna Jiri." Suna waved.

"Kana Tagami."

"So, who's your leader?" Michael asked, slyly.

"Oh, that's Yuri." Amora pointed. "But she doesn't like to talk a lot."

"Ah, I see. So you guys wanna have a _mock_ battle?" Michael asked, bringing his team in. "That's Emily, Eddy and Steven. All Starz."

"Hi." They said and so did the Blue Dragons.

"Okay, let's go." Michael told his team as they got their blades ready. Yuri got together her team, whispering," Don't bring out your full strength. Save it, you never know who will watch us." Their roster was her, Amora, Kana, and Suna. The All Starz' roster was Emily, Eddy, Steven and Michael.

Tyson went in along with his team, skipping towards the middle of two teams.

"I'll be the announcer person!" he declared.

"Okay, whatever." Emily replied.

"Okay! For our first match it is Emily from the All Starz and Yuri from the Blue Dragons." Tyson announced.

Emily and Yuri glared at each other, stepping to the edge of the beystadium, taking out their blades, poised for battle.

"Get ready to be defeated!" she cried. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Yuri started to laugh. Mostly all of the members were shocked, seeing how a calm, introverted person was laughing loudly.

"Yuri…" Amora whispered.

"Ha ha ha! Are you serious!" she howled with laughter---fake laughter. "You better be kidding." She said.

"Oh, I'm not." Emily replied, seriously, wondering how her comment was so funny.

'Is she mocking the power of Trigator?'

"O-okay..now blades up!" Tyson said. "3…2…1…Let it rip!"

Okay guys so how was it? I hope it was good for your liking. Don't forget to check out my fic site! The link is located in my profile! See ya.


	9. Chapter 9: Yuri's Emotions

Hey people and thank you all for the reviews. I guess you guys are just the hope and inspiration. I also thank the people who read "Will You Br Right Here Waiting For Me?" or "Waiting" in short. Mm hmm…yeah…I guess I dunno what else to say so let's get goin, huh? Oh and for the first time, I'm putting pics of The Blue Dragons on my site…so wait for it. Oh and volleyball season started. We won our first game today 6 hours ago! YEAH!

Disclaimer: I do not own any one but The Blue Dragons and Kayla. But I want Kai…and Tala….don't you?

Kai: Right…

Tala: Shall we…

(sees a crowd of fan-girls)

Run?

Kai: We shall—Aah!

FHY: Read and review, please!

Our Hearts of Ice

Chapter 9: Yuri's Emotions

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" Tyson yelled, putting his arm in the air like the pro announcers in beyblading tournaments.

'Oh man…this is gonna be SO wicked! I can, like, totally feel it!' Tyson stared at Emily then at Yuri. He felt the electricity between and decided to just…back off for a bit.

"Aahh!" Emily cried as she swung her tennis racket, which had a launcher built into it.

"Spare your breath," Yuri coldly replied as she did the same, but without all the fancy gear. "You'll be finished. I guarantee it."

"Right…and I'm the queen of England." She scoffed, smirking. Her blade went round and round as did Yuri's. "Just stay out of my way…especially your friend, too!" she pointed, missing Yuri's icy stare and glared viciously at the blondie behind her.

"Amora?" Suna looked at her friend quizzically.

"Huh? Me?" Amora asked with her emerald green eyes, very confused.

"Oh. Ha ha." Yuri laughed. It was quite disturbing even to her team.

"Uh, Yuri? You ok?" Suna managed to ask.

"Yeah," she replied. "So Miss Emily is jealous of Miss Amora because she and Mr. Max Mizuhara are fond of each other." She said in a weird way. "Well, that's not her problem. Your problem right now, is to fight me." Her face was stone cold.

"I'll get you for that," Emily muttered as she glared at Amora.

"Focus, Emily," Steve and Eddy told her. "You can do this." They told her. She breathed and relaxed.

'Right! I can do this.' Trygator circled around, attacking Zinrai, but Zinrai continued to dodge. It disappeared in a flash.

"Where's it go?" Emily freaked, looking around.

"Oh no," Tyson announced. "It seems that Zinrai, after dodging has disappeared. Oh where has our Zinrai gone?" he put his hand over his eye as if he was searching. "Oh where oh where has our Zinrai gone?" he started to sing.

"Right here." Yuri smirked as Zinrai reappeared on top of Trygator, spiraling down, faster and faster, an icicle forming at the bottom. Emily looked astonished as she watched the scene.

'No…Trygator!'

"Icicle Smash." Zinrai and Trygator collided as everyone shut their eyes. Trygator had stopped and the winner was Yuri.

"Well, it seems that Zinrai has been founf. And so has our winner for this match: Yuri Shikazawa." Zinrai came directly to Yuri as she took hold of it and held it in her palm.

"That was awesome! Nice new move!" Kana smiled.

"Good job." Suna encouraged. Yuri whispered in Suna's ear.

"Do your best against Michael. He's the leader of the team." She told her and she understood her black hair falling over her shoulder as she nodded.

"Good luck, Amora." Max came up to her, squeezing her hand. Emily saw that, wincing as if it had been a poisonous thing.

"It's okay, Emily," Michael put a hand on her shoulder. "Try and get over it, okay?"

Emily nodded sadly as Eddy stepped forward. Amora let go of Max's hand as she stepped forwards, emerald eyes glittering with confidence.

"Okay!" Tyson yelled. "The second match is against Eddy from the All Starz and Amora from the Blue Dragons! Blades ready!" Amora and Eddy did what they were told. "3…2…1…Let it rip!"

'So…she's not all talk.' Kai stared his ice dagger stare at Yuri who caught it and sent an equally cold stare back. Her glare made the others shiver as they saw –and felt – the tension between the two captains.

"How would Kai even know Yuri?" Johnny asked his purple haired captain, Robert. "I mean, haven't they met only in this tournament? How would they hate each other automatically?"

'Damn…I'd hate it if she HATED me!' Johnny thought.

"Maybe," Robert started, watching the battle between Amora and Eddy. "Maybe something happened before they came on the bus. Or maybe before that." He deduced. "Let's go in. I hate missing all the action."

"Ok." The Majestics passed the White Tigers and The Demolition Gang, joining the BladeBreakers. Well, at least Kenny anyway.

"Whatcha doin' Chief?" Enrique leaned over the kid's shoulder, looking at the screen.

"It's amazing!" Kenny sputtered out as he kept typing.

"Chief! STOP!" Dizzy told him but he refused to.

"No, Dizzy! Can you believe how quick Yuri beat Emily? I mean, not even the others beat her in their first try against them. It's crazy! And can you feel the power behind her blade? Even Amora's." Kenny said and finally stopped, exhausted from all the wrist and finger work. He decided to sit and watch everything.

"And she didn't even need to bring out her bitbeast." Robert added also.

"Yeah! That too." Kenny agreed.

**Eddy and Amora**

"C'mon, pretty lady," Eddy coaxed. "Show me what you've got." Amora said nothing as she smiled a small one, eyeing her blade as it disappeared. Eddy took a step back as his blade went around in circles. "Huh? Where'd it go?" He spotted it and circled it faster and faster.

"It seems that Trypio has the edge here!" Tyson replies, watching the match.

"Uh…little hard." Amora managed to say as tried to fight it off.

"C'mon, Amora! Kick his ass!" Suna roared, cheering her blonde teammate on.

"Heh. Nice Suna." Yuri nodded her head.

"What have you been teaching her, Yuri?" Kana asked, playing with her jade pigtails.

"Nothing," Yuri replied, watching the match with her intense ice blue eyes.

'Damn…I shouldn't have told Amora to not show her skills. She should now…'

"Let's go Amora." Yuri whispered. "Beat this guy." Amora tried to overthrow him, but he was too fast. She decided to use a different tactic.

'Wanna play? Okay, then. Let's.' Amora squinted her eyes in concentration. In response, her blade started to spin faster and faster and then disappeared. It came up behind Trypio, surprising Eddy and used a powerful thrust against it. Trypio and

Salamalyeon were head on as sparks and fire came from their collision. Salamalyeon kept pushing though.

"C'mon, Salamalyeon…keep pushing." Amora told her blade.

"Oh! Now Amora's blade, Salamalyeon, is pushing back…literally! How intense!" Tyson announces.

'Totally WICKED!' he snickers as he says that in his mind.

"No way, man," Eddy said. "I'm not letting you get away that easy." Trypio disappeared, as fast as lightning. "Ha. I'm the fastest blader in my whole team."

"Too bad it's just your team. I'll match you power against speed. You speed isn't that great." She told him, bluffing. She knew it wasn't true but had to put on her tough girl act for Max…and her teammates. Especially Yuri.

"Sorry Yuri!" Amora yells at Yuri from behind, "but I'm disobeying what you said!" she yelled. " Salamalyeon!" she called out her bitbeast.

"What?" Yuri looked startled.

'What are you doing, Amora?' she asked herself, knowing the answer was as clear as day.

"She's calling him out," Yuri muttered.

"Yeah, like, I totally knew that!" Kana agreed with her thinking of the _other_ calling him out. "Whoo! Kick his butt! Oh yeah! Hey, Eddy, she's calling you out!" she cheered.

"Idiot." Yuri retorted. "She's calling out Salamalyeon, her bitbeast."

"Oh…right…" Kana nodded as she turned around and mouthed to Suna, "I have no idea what she just said."

"Right, so now Amora calls out her killer bitbeast. But, fellow bladers, what will Eddy do? Will he call out Trypio too?" Tyson said in his announcer like one, which got Yuri pissed, but let him live since Kana liked him.

"Salamalyeon, Fire Aura!" Amora called at her fiery type dragon bitbeast. His eyes glowed red and fire emerged from the bowl as it pushed away Trypio. Everyone inside the room closed heir eyes, shielding their bodies and faces from the heat, sparks and fire related paraphernalia.

"And the winner is…" Tyson looked after the flames and everything were out, thanks to Rei and Max, "Amora Ozuki! Good job! That was hot!" Tysone jumped in the air, a grin on his face.

"Damn…: Michael hissed as Eddy took his charred blade and went with his teammates. Michael eyed Yuri who was talking to Amora and then talked to Steven. "Take the green haired girl down. I'm ordering you." He dangerously told him. He was pissed. And they all kenw it.

'So…Yuri, you're team won't give up a fight, huh? Well, we'll just see about that.'

"He he…" Max flashed Amora a grin. "That was wicked if I do say so myself." He gave her a high five.

"Thanks!" she returned the grin. Her eyes met Yuri's as she walked to her. "Sorry…" she started.

"No," Yuri interrupted. "Sometimes captains make mistakes. It's up to the players to decide what to do if their captains make those mistakes. Good job."

"Wow, Yuri," Suna smiled putting a hand on her shoulder. "How'd you learn to get so dramatic?"

"Shut up." Yuri remarked as she turned and left towards the back, passing Kana. "I'm sure you know what to do."

"Gotcha on that, Roger!" she saluted him as she bounced towards the bowl. "Wish me luck, Tyson!" she waved at the announcer. He waved back, blushing a little.

"Yeah-h…" he stammered. "So the next battle is Steven," he held his right arm to him, "and Kana." He held his left arm to her. "Good luck to you guys. Wicked fight, got it?" The two eyed each other, Steve giving her a death glare while she just kept smiling. They both nodded. "3…2...1...Let it rip!"

**Kenny, Dizzy and The Majestics**

"Amora's was amazing!" Kenny replied, typing other stuff that only he would know into Dizzy.

"Calm down, Kenny," Johnny smiled. "You don't wanna overheat her, now do ya?"

"Seriously, listen to him, Chief!" Dizzy yelled.

"No way, now it's Kana!" he replied.

"Her?" Johnny scoffed.

"What's wrong with her?" Chief asked, stopping.

"She's a ditz and a total blonde, even if her hair is green," Johnny replied.

"Uh…" Oliver sweatdropped, pointing to a fumed Enrique.

"What's the matter with blondes, Johnny!" he asked.

"Uh…" Johnny sweatdropped.

"Guys…stop. Watch the match. We might learn something from this group that we could use an advantage to in the tournament." Robert replied seriously, folding his arms and watching.

'Jeez…Robert's all work and no play. How boring.' Johnny made a face, but hid it with a smile when Robert turned to look at him.

**Yuri**

Yuri watched the match intensely, eyeing every move. But why worry? Kana was like their secret weapon. Sad? I should say no. Underneath her bubbly exterior is a strategist. A brilliant one at that and Yuri witnessed it first hand when looking for teammates.

'They'll never know what hit them, Which makes me want to hit Kai right now, too. Damned fool. Hate him till the end, I just know it.' Yuri thought in her mind.

"You." Yuri heard a somewhat familiar voice. She looked left then right. No one. "Ugh…down here, dummy." She looked down to see Ian Valkov and his nasty temperament.

"What do you want, Pinocchio?" she muttered, glaring him icily. She knew Ian was afraid of that glare, so she used it often.

"Heh." He smirked wickedly. "Not me, **Tala.**" Yuri's eyes widened and every part of her body turned numb. Tala, Tala, Tala. No, she didn't want to see him, but she felt possessed as her legs followed Ian, out of the room. Kai, who was watching her and loathing followed, to see what predicament she was having with The Demolition Gang.

'Tala…I want you back…I do.' Her heart ached, but she controlled her emotions.

"_Why her, Tala, why?" Yuri cried out, confronting him and Kayla. Tears streamed her eyes as she spoke._

"_Why?" he gave her a smirk. A nasty one at that.He held Kayla closer, provoking Yuri and making her fell worse. "Because, she's **good.**" Kayla gave an equally evil smirk as she held onto him._

"_Good? I don't understand it." Yuri froze, saying it._

"_Let me tell you it in an easier way." Tala looked at her with his once adorning and loving but now evil and putrid turquoise eyes. "I like Kayla because I can FUCK her anytime I want." He said loudly. Her heart froze. "You won't let me do that to you. But, hey, thanks for everything else." He smiled at her. Since then, she loathed him…and her. Her loving heart turned icy and cold as the days, weeks went by. She told herself to never fall in love again, putting hatred and fury into her heart of ice._

Kai followed Yuri subtly who followed Ian to some kind of hallway where Tala and his little slut, Kayla were making out. Yuri saw this, but nothing happened in her eyes. No sign of emotion at all; it was something she perfected over a period of time. Kayla moaned as Tala got in her shirt.

'Hmph...' Kai thought to himself as he watched this from peeking slightly behind a wall.

"Ahem…" Ian coughed, turning to the left.

"Huh?" Tala looked up, seeing Ian and Yuri, and obviously not Kai since he did such a good job at hiding. "Oh." He pulled Kayla up as he slinked his arm around her waist.

"Here she is, like you asked, Tala," Ian told him. He then went back the way they had came joining the rest of the team. Yuri just stared at him, emotionless, but something struck her hard and she was back. Anger flashed in her eyes once, but then nothing else escaped from her icy orbs.

"So…how've you been, Yuri?" Tala smirked, his turquoise eyes looked at hers as he hugged Kayla closer. Yuri quickly glanced away, then back into his eyes. "What is this?" he asked sarcastically, "are you being embarrassed? Can't stand seeing the sight of me and her, right?" he asked.

"Do I really need to answer you?" Yuri asked coolly.

'Calm down…one little emotional drip and you're dead. Seriously.' Yuri told herself.

"Sure." Tala replied. "If you want."

"Yeah, I'm great." She answered.

"Oh, so no greeting for me in return?" Tala teased as if they were buddies. Yeah right.

"Why would I need to ask that? Isn't it obvious?"

"Yuri, Yuri, Yuri…" Kayla tsked. "Don't you know? It's me and Tala forever, so just back off. I know you still want him, but he's MINE. Got it?" Kayla dangerously stared at her.

"Right." Yuri gave her dagger stare, which would kill Kayla if it could. Damn. Yuri felt like her heart was going to burst. She still wanted Tala after all the hatred and fury in her heart. Her heart yearned for him painfully every night, but she prolonged the pain even more by hating him. She could never get over him. Never. I mean, after dating him for 2 years, how could Kayla, a girl he'd seen after a few weeks, take him away from her? That was bull…but Tala had always been a playboy. But not a two-timer. Something stung at her eyes, but she refused to let it drop. "You know what? It's bullshit, bitch. Everything you are is bullshit. You made us like this. This is all of your goddamn fault!" Yuri cursed.

"Damn…" Kai widened his eyes. "she sure has a mouth. Damn you Tala. You're an idiot, I tell you."

"Why would it be my fault?" Kayla looked innocent.

"Why!" she screamed. "I was looking for another member and you got the spot. Lucky you. I introduced to you my _boyfriend_ one time and all you could talk about was him. He tended to look at you every time he came by." Yuri explained. "But I know something, you two don't know." Yuri looked at the couple disgustingly, "A night at Valkov Abbey." She said the small simple phrase and astonishment shook through their faces.

"How the hell did you know that?" Tala shouted at her. Yuri never shrunk or cowered down. Not even to him.

"How the fuck do you think I did?" she replied. "Kayla was always gone at night so the first place I thought was where you were. Valkov Abbey."

"You spied on us?" Kayla said.

"You…" Yuri pointed her finger at Kayla, dangerously looking in her eyes, "have no FUCKING right to say 'us', whore. Us would be me and Tala, but you came in and ruined everything. I **hate** you."

"I do too." Kayla squinted her eyes at her. But something was in Kayla's eyes, which gave Yuri quite a laugh inside.

'There's fear in her eyes. I can see it, bitch.'

"I still love you, Tala!" Yuri went down to her knees…literally and begged. Begged like never before. Tears flowed from her eyes, but she didn't care. She wanted Tala and so she begged for him. That was how desperate she was.

'Why did you do that? You have no right…even if I do hate you. It's not right.' Kai thought. He saw that Tala and Kayla were smirking as if they had done her job. To cause her more pain.

"You better thank me, because I'm being nice." Kai muttered as he came from his hiding spot to support Yuri. He walked his face stoic as he stared into Kayla's and Tala's orbs. There was lust in Kayla's and amusement in Tala's. "Get up." Kai stared at Yuri, his mahogany burning into her icy blue ones. She didn't move. "Get up!" he impatiently said as he took her by the arm and lifted her to her feet. "You have no right to do that." He told Yuri as if scolding her. "Don't you dare do that to anyone! No one can mistreat you like that."

"Right. And when did you become Mr. Shikazawa?" Tala laughed.

"Ever since you went to fuck pussies!" Kai growled, taking the smile off Tala's pale face. He pulled Yuri as they started to leave them.

"Kai..Kai, it's not what it seems!" Tala said calling his name. Kai stopped, Tala smirked, but then Kai flicked him off and left them.

"Damn…he heard it, too." Tala replied, punching the wall.

"I want him." Kayla looked deliciously at his ass as Kai walked.

"Shut up." Tala said as he left her, going the opposite way. Kayla looked at him weirdly and followed him.

**Kai and Yuri**

"Uh, stop it!" Yuri pulled her arm away from Kai's hand. "Why did you that, huh!" she pushed Kai in the chest. "You have no right to come into other people's business!"

"It's my business now." Kai replied coldly.

"How, huh?" she sniffled. She wiped away a few tears.

"I heard everything." Kai said simply. Yuri stopped everything as she looked at him crazily.

"You…" she said. "heard everything?"

"Yeah."

"You FOLLOWED me? You're an idiot!" she screeched punching him in the face, but he caught her punch, her fist in his palms. "Dumbass." She left him as she went back to the beyblade room.

'Ugh…I can't believe he followed me, loser.' She thought as she shook her head, leaving him to tend for himself.

"I hate you." Kai muttered, following her a few minutes later.

'Why the hell did I ever rescue you?'

**Eddy and Amora**

"C'mon.." Amora told herself as Trypio and Salamalyeon kept spinning. He was fast, but she was faster. "Alright…I'm ending this…NOW!" Amora yelled. She raced around faster and faster, disappearing and reappearing and vice versa, leaving little trails of flames.

"Damn…Trypio, catch up to her!" Eddy yelled. The ring became hotter and hotter as more fire occurred. Salamalyeon disappeared behind the fire, as she found her advantage. From out of nowhere it came as it gave a hard upper thrust, knocking Trypio out of the ring.

"And the winner is…Amora!" Tyson yelled. Some of the teams clapped, feeling the energy as others sulked.

"Great job!" Max smiled as she hugged him, making him blush. At about that time, Yuri came in, pissed off and still sniffling. Her eyes were rimmed with annoying tears.

It started getting a little pink, which stood out like a sore thumb on her pale face.

"What happened, Yuri?" Suna asked as she shoved pass her. A few meters behind her came Kai. And then came Tala and Kayla a little while later.

"All I gotta say is… UH OH!" Kana smiled. "Well, my turn, see ya!" Kana happily skipped towards Tyson and kissed him on the cheek. "Wish me luck, Tyson!" and skipped back to the outer edge of the ring.

"Uh…g-good…luck…" Tyson stammered. He recovered instantaneously as he announced the next match. "Steven from The All Starz against Kana from The Blue Dragons! 3…2…1…Let it rip!"

Okay…so how was it? I thought it was pretty long for my taste but the more the better! Yeah, so read and review pls. I'll come up with the next chappie soon, I promise!


	10. Chapter 10: Trump Lies With Kana

Hey hey hey! Well, I'm back and I plan that this fic will be better…and longer ( I hope). Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't been doing much. I guess I had no time. Well, I better hurry up, then.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except for the Blue Dragons and sadly I do own Kayla, unless someone else wants her (besides Tala).

Our Hearts of Ice

Chapter 10: Trump Lies With Kana

The match between Kana and Steve went underway as Kai and Yuri along with Tala and Kayla after a few minutes came back after their little "meeting".

"You have no right to butt in other peoples' business." Yuri hissed at Kai as she separated from him and joined Amora and Suna. 'Bastard.' Kai said nothing, ignoring her as he went towards the back to watch a match he hasn't seen except for Yuri's.

"Hey, where were you?" Amora asked, touching Yuri's arm. She looked towards the door, seeing Tala and Kayla come in. Tala held an ice pack to his nose with Kayla looking worried as hell. Amora sighed a long sigh. "Oh no, Yuri."

"What happened, Amora?" Suna asked, tying her long hair in a ponytail, to get it out of her face.

"Well…" Amora started. "Mix in a Yuri, a Kayla, and a Tala."

"Shit." Suna whispered.

"Oh and not to mention a Tala with a bloody nose." Amora added, shaking her head at Yuri.

"Ha! He deserves it!" Suna whispered again, grinning. Yuri smiled half a smile as she raised a hand to give her a high five, something she usually NEVER does. Rei and Max came over after the high five; Max with Amora and Rei with Suna.

"So, this is Kana's fight…is she good?" Rei asked. "I'm sure she is, since she's with you guys." He smiled.

"You have no idea." Amora added as she gave a secretive smile to Suna and Yuri.

"Whaddya mean?" Max asked, looking at Amora. Kana NEVER looked the part of smart.

"Do you think she'll win?" Yuri overheard Mariah and Lee talking about Kana.

"I don't know. She doesn't seem like the part to win." Lee replied as he watched the battle.

"Yeah, I agree." Kevin joined in. "She looks and acts stupid. I mean, seriously, she's not gonna win. Especially against Steven." He approved of his opinion, nodding his head.

Yuri looked at the match. Kana was still her happy go lucky self, a big grin on her face and wide violet eyes. Salamence was basically dodging every move that Tryhorn tried to make. And that beyblade was strong. I mean, take a look at Steven, he was too. After all, he was a former football player. His bull of a beyblade was as stubborn as he was.

'He's stubborn,' Kana thought as Salamence kept dodging Tryhorn's swift and powerful offensive attacks. Kana gave Steven a big happy grin as she started going on the offense, too. Her blade collided in with his; a gnashing, squeaky sound erupted from the collision.

"Oh and it seems Kana decided to fight back with Steven. Now the question is, Will Steven let her push him and Tryhorn around?" Tyson yelled, trying to be the good announcer that he is.

"What do you think, Robert?" Oliver asked his captain as they watched, studying the match.

"She hasn't revealed anything yet." Robert stated.

"Just a bunch of dodging and collisions. Typical _beginners'_ stuff, if you ask me." Johnny smirked. Yuri, having the keen sense of hearing…and the fact that they were practically yelling across the room smirked.

"Believe me…she's no beginner…" she mumbled as she continued to watch.

"This is getting really BORING!" Steven roared. "Let's go Tryhorn and finish her off!" Obeying him, the blade smashed into a slice of air as Salamence dodged once more. Kana turned around looking t Yuri straight in the eye. She mouthed 'Should I?' and Yuri nodded seriously. Kana nodded again and the biggest grin in history was planted on her face.

"I think it's the other way around," Kana replied as Salamence, made his appearance. Her blue and grey revolving blade started to glow a blinding bright, white light as a roar erupted from the bitbeast emerging. The dragon bitbeast was as long as a boa with gigantic claws. His eyes were a dark emerald as the shriek echoed throughout the whole room. Many of the bladders shut their ears while looking at Salamence.

"Wow…the first member of the Blue Dragons to reveal their bitbeasts to us! Yeah!" Tyson hurrahed.

"Don't think you're the only one!" Steven yelled as he, too, summoned Tryhorn out of the blade. The bull was huge! It was much bigger than Salamence, but Salamence was longer.

"Yeah, " Kana started, "but you're bitbeast is ugly!" she stuck out her tongue, giving him a raspberry. He started getting mad.

"Ooohh…" Tyson replied.

"Tryhorn, Stampede Rush!" The bull charged at Salamence as did the blade.

"Vaporization." She said. Salamence obeyed as it curled into a ball, shielding the outside world, into a sort of misty like beast. The attack on Salamence was stopped as did the blade as it slowly but surely revolved slower and slower till it just, well, stopped.

"What? How the hell did that happen?" Steven as, stunned as he just looked sourly at his inanimate object of a blade.

"Well…that's for ME to know and for YOU to find out." She ended her last statement as Salamence returned to the blade and jumped in her hand, leaving the ring. She laughed as the girls greeted her and congratulated her.

"And the winner is Kana from the Blue Dragons! This makes 3 wins for the Blue Dragons and uh…0 wins for…the All Starz."

"This is not good." Michael said.

"Ya think?" Emily replied sarcastically.

"Well, look on the bright side…wait, never mind. There is no bright side. We're still losin'." Eddy replied sadly.

"I'll get that girl…I swear on it." Steven spat.

"No need. It's a mock battle. Don't kill yourself over it. We still need you for the real tournament." Michael put a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Yeah, besides, we know their moves now." Emily smiled, putting her index finger on her temple. "It's all you, Michael." Michael nodded.

"Nice work, Kana." Suna and Amora gave her a high five. "Yeah, you kicked out there."

Kana smiled as she saw Yuri headed her way, her usual stoic expression plastered on her pale face.

"Just like always," Yuri replied.

"Yep, just like always." Kana answered smiling again. "Good luck on your match, Suna."  
Suna smiled brightly as she gave Kana a hug.

"Thanks," she replied. She turned to Yuri. "Any advice?" Yuri's plain no-emotion face never seemed to amaze her. 

"He's the leader, do what you can." She simply stated monotonously, her icy blue eyes piercing Suna's warm amber ones.

"Don't worry." Suna replied as she was called to the ring.

"We've definitely got no hope left," Eddy frowned with his basketball in hand.

"Never say that." Michael told him. "I'll win this." He smiled as if he had already won. He looked at Yuri from across as he walked towards the ring. He smirked giving her a wink as she just stared at him, piercing his soul.

'Ew.' She thought as she turned her back on him, leaving. She stood by Max and Rei who were busy discussing the match.

"So do you think Suna will win?" Max asked his pal with the amber eyes and long black hair.

"I don't know. I've never seen her blade, so who knows. But probably since everyone else in her team is." Rei replied as they talked and watched the match.

"Okay, everyone! This is the last match: Suna from the Blue Dragons vs. Michael from the All Starz! Please give them a round of applause." Tyson announced goofily. "Oh and congrats Kana." Kana waved and yelled back,"Thanks!"

"Wait," Suna spoke up before Tyson started the countdown. He looked baffled as she walked around the arena and stared up at the lights. Then she looked down, at the arena, her amber eyes concentrated on one spot. "Okay, let's go now." Suna smiled as she went back to her side and grasped her shooter.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kevin asked Lee. "Tryin' to cheat or somethin'?" he growled, baring his white fangs, unbeknownst to Suna. He and Mariah hated her. Mariah because of Rei and Kevin also because of Rei and a little bit of Mariah, too. When Rei decided to quit the White Tigers, he made a horrible mistake. Kevin was still furious about the betrayal and also of Mariah's broken heart. The hurt went deep into the pit of her soul when he left and there was nothing he could do. And then Rei got a new girl, Suna, as if he and Mariah had nothing. Damn it.

"Dude, what was that all about?" Johnny asked Robert loudly," Seriously, what WAS that?" Robert stared straight ahead at the two opponents as he answered Johnny's question.

"She's looking for a good spot to aim," Robert replied. "Look at the way she's angling her arm."he told Johnny as he actually noticed. Johnny looked at the way her arms were.

"Whoops...Ha ha...sorry." Johnny half smiled. "My bad."

"Right, now be quiet and let's watch this match." Robert said.

"Hey, are there any other chicks here?" Enrique asked.

"God, Enrique, shut up!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Okay, then. I'll go look for some, then." he said as he left Oliver, Robert and Johnny to watch the match.

"Sorry, kid," Michael smirked as Trygle collided with Suna's blade. Sparks were flying as they were together, metal to metal. "I'm winning this one."

"Think again." Suna smiled back her amber eyes focused on the area where the patch of light ws perfect. She had missed accidentally when she launched. This was the only way.

'Okay...let's do this Bright Star' she told her blade telepathically. "We can do this," she whispered. "Bright Star, let's go!!" she yelled as she was the second member of the Blue Dragons to show her bitbeast. Bright Star was also a dragon, that was white and yellow. It was enormous, much bigger than Trygle. As the Suna's blade neared the patch of light, Michael decided for the offense.

"Not lettin' you win." he said. "Trygle! Fast Ball!" Trygle came nearer and nearer going faster and faster towards Bright Star.

"Too late." Suna smiled as she said, "Disappear."

"Oh. no! Can Bright Star do it?" Kana asked Amora.

"I don't know. Yuri?" Amora asked Yuri. Yuri nodded curtly, focusing on Suna.

'How much you've trained has gotten you this reward. Enjoy it, Suna.' she thought.

As Trygle attacked, Bright Star disappeared and reappeared at the other side of the arena.

"Woah-ho! And Bright Star totally disappeared from Trygle! I guess that Fast Ballw as a waste of time, hm??" Tyson announced eyeing the battle too close.

"Let's go, and finish him!" Suna yelled as Bright Star started building up the energy, while Trygle was distracted, and came full force with an upper thrust.

"No! Trygle!" Michael yelled as the two blades collided, sending one out of the ring.

"And whose blade has been knocked out of the ring?" Tyson asked. The room had gotten silent as if everyone had stopped breathing. The dust cleared and the blade that lie on the ground was...

TO BE CONTINUED...

How was it guys? Left ya a lil cliffhanger, huh? Well, read & review and you'll see at the next xhappie k? Thanks!!


	11. Chapter 11: The Tournament Begins

Hey and sorry for the wait. It actually took me not a lot of time to write this (literally) but typing it was a different story. Ha ha…gomen nasai. Most of this chapter (towards the end) is a flashback.

Our Hearts of Ice

Chapter 11: The Tournament Begins

"That was a great job, really, it was Suna," Amora smiled at her teammate who was on the bed, watching TV. Her long black hair reached halfway towards the bed, her amber eyes stuck at the screen.

Two days ago, the All Starz had challenged them to a match. The prize? a date with Michael Parker, an eligible bachelor and the leader of the All Starz. Of course, this challenge was directed at Yuri. The first three matches were victories for the Blue Dragons. The last battle was Suna against Michael. A sure 20 minutes went by, and they were still at each other. They each did a high power move, the collision causing sparks. Once the smoke had cleared up, the victor was obvious. It was Suna who had won! The girls gathered round her hugging and cheering. Even some of the other teams did too. That night, a celebration of food, food, and MORE food had come.

"It has been announced that warm weather will strike in the States starting today…" the announcer said in her usual fake-yet-somehow-interested voice. "Now on Sports and Special Events…" a loud booming voice called as the picture changed to the title. Another picture came up of what looked like the BBA. "The ever famous game of beyblade has skyrocketed with more and more purchases of parts and accessories in the last month." the man announced as if it were the rising of the dinosaurs.

"That reminds me," Suna sat up. "Do we need more parts for the tournament?"

"I doubt it." Kana replied, on the next bed. "If we add and switch the parts, it'll take some time to get used to them. And that's not what we need at the moment."

"Where's Yuri?" Amora asked. It was only 8 in the morning but they were awake as ever.

"She's with the Majestics." Kana replied.

"Why?" Suna asked.

"Beats me."

"Special Events in Beyblading…" the voice called once again. "The tournament on Shimabara Island, which decides the two very lucky teams to qualify for the African tournament is in 5 more days. Please call the number below to order tickets now. Also, the BBA committee has decided to change the current location of the four-month training ground of Shimabara Island---"

There was a knock on the door that brought their attention from the TV to the doorway.

"Hey!" Tyson Kinomiya greeted happily to the 3 girls. Max and Rei were also there with smiles on their faces.

"Hey!" the girls smiled, turning off the TV.

"What're you guys doing here?" Suna asked, her amber eyes on Rei's.

"Well, we do share the same wing." Rei replied, smiling shyly.

"So we decided to acquaint ourselves with you beautiful ladies." Max added, making Amora blush badly.

"Where's Kai?" Kana asked the guys.

"Oh, he went somewhere, but he'll meet us at breakfast." Rei replied.

"It seems like your captain is gone too." Tyson remarked, looking around their room.

"Yeah, she's with the Majestics for some reason. Johnny invited her over for something." Kana replied. The guys sat on the bed, the girls next to them: Tyson with Kana, Rei with Suna, and Max with Amora.

"So breakfast's in half an hour. What do you wanna do?" Max asked, holding Amora's hand, making her blush again.

"Hey, let's explore! I'm pretty sure we can see most of this stuff before breakfast." Kana suggested as she looked at Tyson as if he was Superman.

"Shall we then?" Rei held out his hand, like a prince, as Suna accepted it happily.

"We shall." The girls smiled as they locked the door before leaving.

**Yuri and the Majestics**

"So…" Johnny talked. "This is Robert Jurgen." He pointed to the quiet purple haired boy. Robert nodded in acknowledgement as she did the same.

"We've met, Johnny," Robert told him. She was at the Majestics' room, watching TV and talking.

"Oh, right." Johnny seemed slightly embarrassed. "Have I introduced you to everyone else?" he asked her as he got her a cup of coffee. Yuri accepted it as she sat snugly on one of the vacant beds.

"I think you have," Yuri replied. "That's Enrique." She pointed at the blond who was watching the news. "And Oliver, right?" she pointed at the nice looking boy with green hair.

"Right." The two she had just named replied with smiles on their faces.

"See," Yuri gave him a face, "told you so."

"He he he…" Johnny absentmindedly scratched his mop of red hair," sorry about that."

"It's ok." Yuri replied. She hadn't shown any emotion but she tried to smile to make him feel better, which it did.

"So Yuri…" Robert asked. "What do you think of the teams entering the spots for the African Tournament?" Yuri thought about it for a while.

"I haven't seen the other teams besides the ones here." She replied. "I just hope everything is interesting."

"Ha! That's true!" Enrique laughed and then returned to watching TV.

"So…have you bonded with your teammates across your rooms?" Yuri asked them; Robert shrugged.

"How about you?" Johnny asked. "Probably not cause of Hiwatari right?"

"Let's not talk about it." Yuri replied, wanting to change the subject.

"C'mon Yuri," Johnny smiled. "What's so bad about Kai? He can be a little moody sometimes and I have to admit I hate him. Well, only once in a while I do." Yuri's anger rose up inside her, venting out through her icy stare. Johnny froze and so did Robert as she stood up, put the cup down and left without saying a word.

"Huh. I guess she really does hate him." Johnny replied after she left.

"Got that right," Robert smiled. "It seems that Kai has the same problem too."

**Others**

"Hey! It's 8:20, let's go and eat!" Tyson grabbed Kana's hand, pulling her our of the gift shop.

"But—"

"I'll buy it later!" Tyson replied.

"The stuffed puppy dog was what she wanted right?" Suna asked Amora.

"Yeah." Amora smiled.

"Okay then," Suna took the animal and paid for it at the register, "this is for her. I'll give it to her at breakfast."

"You're such a good friend." Rei said. "Sorry about Tyson."

"Yeah, he gets really excited with food." Max added.

"Oh, don't worry," Amora giggled," so does Kana."

"Well, shall join the two?" Rei asked.

"Let's!"

**Yuri**

Yuri left the wing, walking around the ship so she could vent off everywhere.

'Why? Why did Johnny have to say that?! Ah, dammit! I'm getting myself pissed off because of that bastard, 'kuso!' Yuri thought over and over as she found her way to breakfast, finding her teammates and sitting next to them. The room was humongous with long buffet tables.

The bladers' seats were arranged around a large circular table with a laced light blue tablecloth. Each team had designated seats with their names on little white cards. Yuri had accidentally stumbled upon her own seat. She felt someone sit next to her, but she didn't know who. As she was about to turn to her right to get a good look, Amora had already pulled her up to get breakfast with the rest of the team. Yuri got two pancakes with butter and syrup. She went back to her seat to place the food down, and then went back up to pour herself a cup of coffee with cream and sugar. She lost her will to drink when she was with Johnny and the Majestics. When she sat down at her seat, she leaned to her right to read the name of the person she was sitting next to. Unfortunately, the card was not found and so she waited for her teammates to come back to join her and the mysterious person.

A few minutes had passed, and the room had become loud and noisy with everyone talking, laughing and silverware clanging against the plates. She finally saw movement at her right side and so she turned her head slightly; her eyes went wide…REAL wide. It was no other than Kai Hiwatari, her enemy. Anger boiled up inside her once again. She turned back to her plate and ate her food, scarfing it down like a hungry wolf.

'I now officially curse fate! Why HIM of all people?' she angrily thought as she drank down her coffee. She turned to face Kai who was busy talking to Rei, glaring at him. Her anger began to vent as her icy stare on his side caught his attention he stopped in mid-sentence.

"You bastard…" she muttered as she glared at him with her icy blur eyes that could pierce anyone's soul. Kai fought her glare with his sharp, fiery cinnamon eyes. Their faces showed no sign of emotion as they continued glaring. Hatred had replaced their anger as hatred erupted in their stares, quieting the other bladers.

"This is not good," Johnny whispered to Robert as he bit into his waffle. Robert nodded in agreement.

"Oh no Yuri," Amora stood up taking Yuri by the arm, "Let's go." She pulled Yuri. Rei and Max helped Kai, since Tyson was eating, pulling him up as well.

"We're not done yet." Kai replied harshly.

"You got that right." Yuri retorted as they left. Tala and Kayla had watched the whole thing play out, smirking.

"Shikazawa and Hiwatari…interesting…" he said to himself .

The next few days had been nothing special to any of the bladers. Most of them stayed in their rooms watching TV or eating. Others trained in different areas of the cruise ship. Yuri did wanderings on her own, to think to herself, or to find ways to kill Kai. Sometimes the Blue Dragons got the training room and battled with each other. One thing was certain: from one team to another they knew that the Blue Dragons were tough. Before anyone knew anything, they had arrived at Shimabara Island, one step closer to the African Tournament.

The bladders got out, carrying their own luggage with them. They were greeted by Mr. Dickinson, who explained to them the rules.

"Greetings! As you know, the tournament will begin tomorrow since your group was late. We will be escorting you to the place you will all be staying in. Now please follow me as I tell you about the tournament tomorrow." He waved at them, motioning them to follow and walk with him. He abruptly stopped. "Oh please leave the luggage here since our employees will carry them to your rooms." They dropped their luggage and proceeded to the walk. After a 10 minute walk, they arrived at the bus station.

"This is the bus station that will take you to the building. There, you will register." Mr. Dickinson informed them. "Please pay attention. You MUST be at the bus stop by 7 am sharp. The tournament starts at 9 am."

"Question." Lee asked. "Are you saying this for our group or every team participating?"

"Every group," Dickinson replied. "There will be several buses there to pick everyone up. It is an hour drive. Once arrived, register ASAP. Long lines, you know," he reminded. "Well let's head back to show you your rooms, ok?" They nodded, turning back around making a different way, heading towards a hotel. The bladders marveled at its elegance as they entered, stepping onto the expensive carpet.

"Sugoi ne Amora!" Kana whispered. "Kirei desu."

"Yep," Amora smiled as she looked at Yuri's serious face. "What do you think of this place?"

"Nice," Yuri replied, looking around, vaguely interested. She was more interested in the teams she would face off tomorrow. She looked around some more as they followed Mr. Dickinson to the rooms. As some of the people came in front of her, she noticed Kayla and Tala. Their backs were towards her, and they were holding hands, fingers intertwined. A little pain seized at her vulnerable heart, causing it to ache. She had been with him for a little over half a year, and they were considered a happy couple. She flinched a little, letting the others go ahead of her. It hurt to love. Once in love, your barriers would be taken down, vulnerable to any type of attack possible.

**Flashback…**

"_Hey," a voice called out to Yuri as they were battling a team in Russia. Yuri, red cheeked from the cold, turned around looking into Tala's turquoise eyes. _

"_What?" she answered him rudely. She stared at him, captivated by his intense eyes._

"_You're pretty good," he smiled. If Yuri was a regular girl, she would have fallen for him. But, of course, she was able to resist that ._

"_So what?" she retorted, walking up to him. He was at least 5 more inches taller so she looked up. Two long strands of reddish orange hair fell over his face. He smiled once again while she just scowled._

"_Tala Valkov, hi." He held out his gloved hand. Yuri folded her arms, frowning even more. Her teammates had gone off to talk to the team but kept a close watch on what was happening. When Yuri didn't respond to his introduction, Tala stood there, like a statue, his hand held out like before. Irritated, Yuri gave up since it got colder and colder, and her teammates and herself were only wearing a jacket and a scarf._

"_Yuriko Shikazawa." She finally replied, her frowns changing into a straight hin line. Tala smiled once again, taking back his hand. _

"_Can I call you Yuri?" he asked._

"_Whatever," she pulled way from the conversation but was caught by his arm._

"_Wait." She turned to glare at him. "Why don't you and your teammates stay for the night at my place? Hey, you'll even get to meet my teammates."_

"_Your teammates?" Yuri arched an eyebrow, slightly interested._

"_Yuri, you ok?" Kana asked as the three girls approached Tala and Yuri. _

"_Who is this?" Amora asked._

"_Oh. Tala Valkov." Tala smiled. The girls immediately smield and introduced themselves. "I was just wondering if you'd like to stay for the night at my place. Don't worry; it's with my teammates and of course, Mr. Valkov himself. _

"_Well…I guess so." Suna replied, looking at the girls. "What do you guys think?"_

"_Hey sounds cool." Kana replied. Amora looked at Yuri who still frowned._

"_Well, what do you think?" Amora asked. All eyes were on her decision. Amora would only go if Yuri would. Yuri looked at everyone, even Tala. Something stirred inside of her as she caught his eyes. She didn't know what it was but she felt that he was so trustworthy. Besides, maybe if she went, she'd figure out the curious feeling awakening inside of her. She gave a slight nod. Immediately, Tala's face brightened up. _

"_C'mon, follow me." He beckoned them to follow him. They arrived at the large Valkov Abbey. They followed him inside, greeted by Boris Valkov. _

"_You're back, Tala." he smiled, looking at the guests. "And you've brought guests."_

"_Yeah, this is Yuri Shikazawa, Amora Ozuki, Kana Tagami and Suna Jiri." He introduced._

"_Well come in. Tala, show them to the living room while I make dinner." Boris gave one last look at the team and disappeared. He led them to a large room with leather sofas and armchairs and a large flat screen TV. He turned on the lights, telling them to sit._

"_Sit tight while I get my brothers, but relax." He told them disappearing upstairs. _

"_Brothers?" Suna asked, confused. "Didn't he say teammates?"_

"_Maybe his teammates are his brothers." Kana answered. All four of them sat on one of the long leather sofas. The heater was on, warming them from head to toe. Across them was another sofa, and in between was a wooden oval table with a glass statue of a wolf as the centerpiece. To their left was the large TV and to their right were the armchairs._

"_So Yuri…" Amora asked her quiet friend. "So do you like Tala?" she smiled. Yuri was utterly shocked at this question. She didn't know what to say; she didn't like him, but she didn't NOT like him either. _

"_No." Yuri repied. Trithfully, Yuri had never been in love so she didn't know how it actually felt. _

"_Aww, come on." Suna urged, "Tell us!"_

"_They're here." Yuri remarked. The girls turned their heads to find a group of boys including Tala._

"_Hey, so these are my brothers..." Tala told them, introducing the boys. "This is Bryan," He pointed to the tall guy with the stone cold face and lavender hair, "Spencer,"--- the boy with the blond hair and green head gear, "and Ian." The girls looked but saw no one. They looked slightly down at the boy with the overly large nose. "And my TEAMMATES." Tala added._

"_We are the Blue Dragons." Kana told them as they, too, sat across from them on the empty sofa._

"_The Demolition Boys." Spencer said in a deep voice. _

"_So you do blade, Tala." Yuri finally said. "That's how you knew."_

"_Of course, I did. Nice job, by the way." He gave her another smile, which made the curious feeling rise up again._

'_Oh please' Yuri told herself settling the emotion inside._

"_Oh shit." Tala stood up immediately. "I forgot to take your jackets and scarves!" he rushed to their sides._

"_Geez, Tala…" Ian replied, continuing the phrase in Russian._

"_Sorry," he apologized._

"_Um…what did he say?" Amora asked, confused._

"_He said Tala was an idiot." Yuri spoke again. The boys froze especially Tala._

"_You know Russian?" Tala asked as he collected the jackets and scarves. Yuri took off hers and gave it to him, accidentally touching his arm. A little jolt coursed through her and made her feel jumpy. _

**End of Flashback…**

Yuri stopped as she let the others in front of her. She rested herself against a wall and got out of the crowd, going outside the hotel. Heartache coursed through her chest as she began to take a walk. She needed some time to think about everything that was going on. She had fallen in love with Tala ever since the day she met him. She let her strong barriers slowly disintegrate, eventually leaving her vulnerable, where Tala made his move. Yuri sat on a bench, empty inside. She couldn't cry anymore for the hatred and anger dried it all up. Her face remained still and serious. Her barriers were building once again; this time she would fortify them so no one could hurt her anymore. But deep down, she still hoped for the day Tala would take her back.


	12. Chapter 12: 120 to 32 to 8

Hey guys. Sorry for the delay again. Don't worry, since summer has officially started a few days ago, I plan to type as much as possible (part of my Summer list anyway). Check my calendar on my profile on this site to see the future activities and such. I've given the plans for June so check it out.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for The Blue Dragons.

**P.S For anyone interested, if you'd like to collaborate with me in any of my fics feel free to contact me. I'm willing to understand and listen to any ideas you've got. I won't be needing collaboration on my new fic, though. Sorry. Any other fic is fair game **

Chapter 12: 120 to 32 to 8

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE SHIMABARA ISLAND BEYBLADE TOURNAMENT! YEAHH! THIS IS YOUR MAN AJ TOPPER!!" He announced with great enthusiasm and vigor. He yelled into his mike as the incoming audience roared. Fans carried balloons and signs and food and all types of objects, rooting for their favorite blading team. It was bigger than baseball. The stadium filled up in seconds as people were screaming, eating and yelling their hearts out.

News reporters with their vans of their companies flew in through helicopter, quickly fixing themselves as the cameras started to record. This event was big as not just reporters came but also famous stars from countries near Japan came in as well. Although there were other countries holding the same tournament, none of them were as big as the one here.

The bladers were in a line as they registered for the tournament. This time, Kana woke early, making Yuri happy although she didn't seem like it. The teams dressed down, with a shirt or top and jeans. Nothing fancy.

"Please fill out this form and sign at the bottom please." The young lady instructed giving out how 4 sheets to Yuri. She took four pens on the table, and they left their place in line so others could register. As she walked to a bench in the long hallway, she tried to count how many teams there were, but there was just a conglomerate mass of people. She estimated about 80 teams which was pretty big with lots of competition.

The Blue Dragons had to fill in their full names, where they were from, their age, height, weight, physical description, and years of blading experience. Afterwards, a long list of rules followed along with a line for the reader to sign in compliance to the rules.

"Bunch of bullshit. Just sign the damn thing." Yuri said flatly as she skimmed through the rules and signed. She took the others' as well and returned the pens and gave the forms to the lady.

"Thank you. These are your name tags," she gave out the pale yellow empty tags. "Fill them out with your team names, not full names and head straight to the next room." she instructed as they followed and she was talking with the next team, reiterating her words.

"I'm excited!" Kana smiled as she walked with the team to the next room.

"Yeah, me too, Kana!" Suna agreed as the both of them bounced up and down.

'Wow.' Yuri rolled her eyes as they opened the doors. A large room, half the size of the actual stadium, was before them with the tons of beybladers that had already registered. They chatted noisily with each other and the teammates, discussing strategies, and other ways to beat the opponent. The Blue Dragons found a nice, unoccupied part of the room where they could chat to themselves and not be disturbed.

Another lady was there, sitting by the door, counting the teams present, and how many more needed to register. She had dark auburn hair that was tied in a ponytail to keep the strands in place as she quickly wrote things on her clipboard. Stylish black spectacles matched her outfit: a light gray blazer over a clean white polo shirt with a matching gray pencil skirt and black leather heels. Her ears were adorned with pearls and so was her neck. She had bright red lipstick and a bit of eyeliner on her top lid to finish.

"All right." Yuri said plainly, "I don't care how you defeat your opponent, just do it."

"Right." Amora nodded in agreement, "but make sure that we don't cheat."

"Yeah," Yuri said, "and keep in mind, this isn't even the African tournament. So, don't use any major powers or call on your bit beast unless needed." She eyed the different bladers as she talked to her team.

"Wait. Why not?" Kana asked as she took out her beyblade and held it tight in her hands.

"I've heard around and there's a team in here that watches the other teams' moves and finds a strategy to counteract it. I just don't know what team it is." Yuri said. She still looked around, keeping vigilance to certain teams.

"Oh okay. Well what if that team is already defeated?" Suna asked. She was pumped and ready to show off her stuff and because the stadium has a lot of bright light, so she was at an advantage.

"Well, Suna, if you're opponent isn't that strong, then there's no point for Bright Star to use its powers. You'll just be wasting it. Just save it for dire emergencies." Amora elaborated on Yuri's rules. She looked at the clock: 8:45 am. She was anxious, her stomach filled with butterflies.

'Maybe walking will calm me down.' she thought as she told the team where she was going.

"Aw, poor thing. Nervous as anything…" Suna said as she looked around for her cute boyfriend. 'Where is he?'

**Amora**

Amora continued walking out of the door as she looked for the exit. Maybe she needed a bit of fresh air instead of the cold air-conditioned environment in the stadium. She opened the double doors and was greeted by a heat wave and a slow breeze. The sun shone bright above, causing a heat wave when she looked ahead of her.

"Oh, god." she said as she turned back into the cold building. She had shut her eyes from the sun and as she turned, looking at the tiled white floor, she bumped into someone, and almost fell, if he hadn't caught her.

"Whoa, there." the familiar voice said gently. She looked up and was greeted by the kind face of Max, his bright eyes looked into hers.

"Oh, hey," Amora smiled weakly as he placed her on her feet. Even when she saw him, she still couldn't keep the butterflies away. She was nervous because everything would be on TV, if she lost she may disappoint Yuri and her family, and if she lost, would Max accept her? These questions ran through her mind as she looked at Max with her emerald eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter? You don't look so good." he said, concerned about how she was holding herself. He filled the yellow name tag with 'The Blade Breakers' and attached it to his dark green shirt. "Guys!" he called to Kai, Rei, and Tyson, "I'll be there in a sec!" They nodded and went.

"Gee, thanks." she joked a little as she sat on an empty seat as he followed suite.

"Hey, really. You look paler than usual." he grabbed her hand and covered it with his. He kissed it. Amora smiled a little bigger as she sighed and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm just really nervous. Nervous of everything." she exhaled, staring at the ceiling.

"Nervous? Don't be. I know I usually do, but it's ok sometimes. Don't panic." he told her, their fingers now laced together.

"But all these questions just rise through my mind. I can't stop them!" she suddenly lifted her head from his shoulder, her blond hair a little ruffled up.

"Like what?" he asked.

'He's so understanding and kind.' Amora thought as she looked at him for a few minutes. 'He really is something special.' "What if I lose?" she asked simply.

"Everyone loses sometimes. It's not simply about winning. You should know that." he replied.

"What if I lose and disappoint Yuri?" she asked again.

"Look, if Yuri is a good friend, like you say, she would understand your feelings and forgive you."

"….and if I disappoint you?" she asked in a small squeak. Max's mouth opened slightly wide to this question. His azure eyes bore into hers so deep.

"Do you think that the only reason I feel like this is because you beyblade?" he asked. "I like you because you're pretty, smart, easy to talk to, you have a good heart, and you don't care what others say about you. I don't care if you lose, I'll still feel the same way." he seriously said as he held her hands and slowly kissed her on the lips. Amora's eyes widened and her heart leaped as the anxiety was taken away. "Tell me you'll do your best and that's the only thing that matters." he said after the kiss.

"I'll do my best…and that's the only thing that matters." Amora said confidently with a grin. They walked in the room, hand in hand a few minutes before the competition began.

"Well? Feel better?" Suna asked as Amora came in. She and Max separated to their teams as the lady that was sitting now stood with a microphone in her hand.

"Mm hmm." she smiled.

"MAX." Kana whispered to the team, intentionally whispering loud so Amora would hear.

"Excuse me, excuse me." the lady tested the volume of the mike. "Listen bladers!" the room fell silent as she spoke. "There are120 teams in this room as I speak, all who have registered for this tournament. We need to cut this number in the next hour for elimination." Someone said '120?!' while another said 'Losers leave!' "AHEM." the lady spoke once more. "Now, listen. I will divide the teams into 4 groups of 30." She started walking to the her right, counting 30 and telling them to stand separate from the others. She continued to do this for 3 minutes. "In the order which I separated you, your section will go first. Winners come back the way you left--through this door." she pointed to the one directly behind her. "Losers will be led out of the stadium by a few people. Do you understand?" she asked them.

"YEAH." they answered.

"Question!" Lee asked. He always asked questions. "How does this elimination work?"

"I cannot tell you how the elimination goes for each section. But I will tell you this. Everyone in the world is watching." she spoke slowly, "Everyone."

**Stadium**

"WELL, FANS, IT'S 9 AM RIGHT NOW AND YA KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!" AJ Topper grinned widely as he got the crowd excited. The crowd just screamed and wailed with some standing, jumping and clapping their hands. "IT'S TIME TO LET IT RIPP!!" he handed a mike over to Mr. Dickinson, who was sitting at a table with three other judges. "Now I proudly present, the big man of BBA, Mr. Dickinson!"

"Thank you, thank you." Mr. Dickinson smiled as he waved around. "Now as you all know," he started to speak as news reporters were right next to the table, recording every word and taking multiple pictures with their huge paparazzi cameras that had flashes three times as strong as normal cameras. "this tournament held on the historic island of Shimabara will determine which two lucky beyblade teams have exclusive entry into competing in the African Tournament." He smiled a bit, and chatted a few words to the man next to him and then started again.

" There are 120 teams in that very room." he pointed to the opening, leading to the door which the bladers will come out. "And only 2 can win. Since there are so many, we have decided for two elimination rounds to cut it down. I will now hand it to my dear friend, Mr. Blackburn." He handed the mike to the man he had a few words with as the crowd clapped.

He was a tall man with a little muscle and little flab. He wore a nice black suit. He had auburn hair which was nicely trimmed for a man of 45. He had bright blue eyes and a kind face. "Ha ha, thank you Mr. Dickinson. Now picking up from where he left off, we will have the elimination rounds, which are determined randomly by the three of us." He was talking about Mr. Dickinson, the woman next to him, and himself. He gave the mike back to AJ Topper as the tournament began.

"Well folks, IT'S TIME TO BEYBLADE!!" the crowd roared once more.

**Room**

"Section 1, it's time. Good luck to you all." the lady said as she opened the door. The 30 teams went through the long hallway and into the stadium. The sun covered them as they shielded their face and stared at the millions of people in the audience and billions at home on their TV sets.

"HERE IS SECTION 1!" AJ stuck his arm out as he and crowd applauded. "And take a look at THIS!" he smiled even wider as the beystadium mechanically changed into a plain but larger beystadium. "All right, settle now." AJ subdued the crowd as he told the rules for this elimination. "This elimination is a common one. Basically, it's knockout. All teams gather round the large beystadium and let it rip. The teams' blades that are still standing after 15 minutes gain entry to the next round." he smiled as he waved to the cameras. "Ha ha. Oh, I also forgot to mention, that this is not just an ordinary beystadium, though it may appear that way, right?" The cameras took a close up of the plain, metal beystadium. "But lo and behold, that random objects will pop up." The cameras took another close up and he was right. Pikes slid up from different angles along with a few round objects. "So we've got pikes, and these cool slippery round fellas that once a blade is caught, its outta here!" The crowd roared as the bladers went around the stadium.

The Blue Dragons were there as well as the Majestics. Yuri and Johnny locked eyes as they held their beyblades, ready.

"Get ready guys!' Kana told the team, ready as anything. She looked at Suna, Amora, and Yuri, who nodded.

"Count down with me people….3...2...1..." the crowd joined the countdown with AJ Topper. "Let it rip!"

**Room**

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Tyson ran around the room.

"Tyson, what's wrong?" Rei asked, staring weirdly at his friend.

"Either he's panicking or he needs the bathroom." Max suggested.

"No, not that." Tyson shook his head. "You guys should be worried too."

"Why?" Max and Rei asked in unison.

"Did you know that our girls" he started. "are OUT THERE?!" he freaked as he ran around again.

"Really?" Rei said as he looked around. 'He was right.' he thought.

"It's nothing to worry about," Max calmly said. "They'll do fine. I was telling Amora that a few minutes ago." he smiled.

"So, Kai, you nervous?" Rei asked his captain, whose back was on the wall, with his arms folded and eyes closed. He opened an eye, and then another.

"Do you think I would, Rei?" he asked roughly.

"Huh, I guess not." Rei shrugged. "Sorry for asking."

**Section 1**

A few minutes after the countdown, half of the bladers had already been beaten. Some had missed the stadium, others were caught by the random object that appeared and disappeared and others were beaten by the other bladers who wanted to stay in the competition.

The black and red swirls of Zinrai were unnoticeable as Yuri saw some other blades that were still spinning. It zigzagged across the immobile blades and suddenly a pike appeared, but Zinrai swiftly jumped onto the pike and quickly pushed out a dark green blade out of the beystadium. The Majestics held their own as they annihilated their opponents, one by one. Or sometimes two by two.

"OH AND THAT GREEN BLADE IS OUTTA HERE THANKS TO THAT RED AND BLACK ONE!" AJ Topper announced.

"Whoa!" Kana yelled as Salamence was being chased by two unknown blades. "Oh please." she smirked as the two blades were about to sandwich Salamence, but the slippery object and a pike appeared and the blades were gone. "Serves ya right." Kana said in a singsong voice.

Bright Star obtained more speed and agility as the sun shone so it was hard for other blades to push it out of the stadium. Bright Star worked its way to lose the other blades. It went around once and collided with another blade. It pushed it, and Bright Star pushed back. It went on for a while and Suna started to get worried. 'What do I do?' she thought to herself. She looked at the situation so far, and no idea came to her. She closely studied the other blade and then hers. Her amber eyes shone with an idea. 'I've got it!'

Although three blades rammed with Salamalyeon, with a few sparks flying , its defense was unbelievably strong. Suddenly, Salamalyeon did a reverse spin, which sent the three blades spinning shakily away. Salamalyeon then went for the finish, its speed up to par pushing the three hard. They didn't go out of the beystadium, but the push made them even more unsteady, eventually becoming immobile like dead fish.

AJ looked at the clock. "WE'VE GOT 5 MORE MINUTES, BLADERS." he told them as he tried to see what was happening. "Well, it's quite a big mess of blades," he told the audience as the cameras of the different TV crews did close ups on the junkyard of tops.

Suna followed with her plan as she still collided with that one bright orange blade. She knew her beyblade long enough to understand that it was a reverse spin type. It spun counterclockwise instead of clockwise and that was it. But she wondered that she can get rid of the blade if she reversed the spin, going clockwise. It was a risk because the bright orange blade was also a reverse spin type. They both could get eliminated. As Bright Star was about to, Salamence stepped in and pushed the orange blade out. Suna was shocked as she stared at her teammate.

"Why?" she asked. As Kana was about to answer, AJ began.

"WELL, THIS IS IT FOLKS. 15 MINUTES ARE UP, NOW LET'S SEE WHO'S STILL UP!" the crowd clapped as he neared the beystadium. About 20 blades were still spinning strong while everything else was gone. "Well! It seems that these 8 teams, including the infamous Majestics," he smiled at Robert. Cameras zoomed in Robert's face, and slowly panned the faces of the bladers still in the competition. "So, The Majestics, The Blue Dragons," he squinted, looking at the name tags, "The Hostiles, The Elementals, The Soothsayers, The Vipers, The Arts Sisters and The ..uh…Kimchees…uh advance! Let's give them a round of applause! Whoop!" The crowd went wild as the 7 teams left the stadium and went back into the room, cold air, sweeping their faces.

The remaining teams stared as the eight came back. Eyes were on each face, remembering it as the next section, Section 2, passed by them, and left the room, facing international television, the judges, the audience, and the heat.

"30 left, and eight returned.." the lady told herself as she called the section 1 victors over. "Let me check you off." She looked at their name tags and checked them off on her clipboard. "All right, just wait here then. Section 2, good luck."

"So why did you stop me, Kana?" Suna asked, a little irritated. Frustration laced her words as they escaped her lips. She really was disappointed.

"Look," Kana sighed, feeling her frustration. "Your blade is a reverse spin type. Not left/right. It won't be able to handle itself if you force it to go the other way." she explained. Yuri and Amora listened to their conversation. "IF your spin gear was different, then maybe it would work."

"I wanted to see if it would work, that's why I was going to do that!" Suna raised her voice. She was usually a calm person, but this little incident ticked her off.

"I was just helping you. I didn't want you to ruin your blade, that's all!" Kana said with an exasperating tone.

"But you didn't help me! You just pissed me off!" Suna cried. Amora gasped as she saw the anger in Suna's eyes.

"We've got to do something about this, Yuri. They're about to tear limbs and other body parts." when she said this, Rei, Max, and Tyson appeared from the other side of the room, to see what the commotion was about. Yuri had had enough so she decided to step in as Amora explained the juvenile dispute.

"Test your idea right here, Suna." Yuri said blatantly. Her icy blue eyes stared at hers.

"I can't, there are so many people watching." she replied, lacking esteem. It seemed that all her rage had been sucked dry from Yuri's stare.

"No one's looking except for us and them." she was talking about Amora and the boys. Suna looked around at the other teams, and they were just preparing for the elimination and blabbering among themselves. She sighed, giving in and took out Bright Star.

"Okay," she stepped a few inches back to give Bright Star some space.

"Wait." Yuri said before Suna let the ripcord go. "Kana, you too." Kana looked stunned as Yuri said her name.

"Why me?" she asked, confused. "I didn't do anything."

"If Suna's idea is valid, then she can test what happens to your blade since you doubted her." Yuri explained. 'Too many words for today.' she thought.

"You're saying she's right?!" Kana erupted.

"No. Just do it." Yuri commanded. Kana mumbled a 'fine' as she took out her blade, going opposite of Suna and put the ripcord in.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip," they said unison, letting the ripcords go and the beyblades spin.

"Now show me your idea you had." Yuri told her as she watched Bright Star and Salamence. Salamence rammed against Bright Star, like the previous situation. Suna nodded as Bright Star abruptly stopped, doing the reverse. The orange and red beyblade started to wobble and eventually stopped spinning.

"I guess…it didn't work." Suna said in a weak voice. She picked her beyblade up and put it away.

"What Kana said was right. You can ruin your spin gear if you don't follow its guidelines. Reverse is only reverse, right spin is only right spin." Yuri bluntly said the truth. "As for you, Kana," she looked at the young blader, her expression very stern, "you don't need to rub it in that harsh. You should have let her realize her mistake instead of letting your ego take over." Kana knew she was wrong too as she bowed her head down.

Yuri knew her work was done as she stepped back, letting the two make up and hang with Amora.

"That's my girl." Amora smiled. "Always knowing how to fix problems."

"Whatever."

"Look, Suna. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Kana spoke, looking at her friend and teammate.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have blown up on you even though you were trying to help me. I'm sorry." Suna replied. They smiled, laughed a bit and hugged, forgiving each other, like it never happened.

"Hey, we want hugs too!" Tyson interrupted the girls as he and Rei walked over to their girls and gave them hugs. Rei wrapped his arms around Suna while Tyson did the same too Kana.

Amber met amber as Rei's smile turned Suna's knees to jello. Suna laid her head on his chest, since that was how tall she was, and absorbed his fragrance of clean cotton. She loved that smell, and loved his hugs. She looked up at him, smiling.

"What?" he asked, baring his white teeth. His face was bright and lively.

"You're so adorable." Suna said in a small voice as she took in every inch of his face. His eyes. His smile. His hair. The one and only dimple at his side. She loved everything about him and they had only met a few weeks ago. Can she really be in love at this short span of time?

"You're not," he said, watching her expression change from a smile, curved to a straight line. "you're beautiful." he whispered in her ear as she put her head back on his chest and smiled. Intense jealousy burned from afar from Mariah, the female member of the White Tigers. As Lee explained their strategy, she craned her neck to see her once beloved Rei in the presence of another, which made her sick to her stomach. 'You will be mine Rei. You WILL.' she vowed with all her might, returning to Lee's incessant spiel.

"Hey, how were you?" Tyson smiled at Kana, holding her hand instead of hugging. He didn't want to feel like a copycat.

"It wasn't that bad. Only for 15 minutes." Kana replied, smiling at him. "Just the 30 teams for one stadium, and knock each other out."

"Really?" Tyson's eyes widened. "I'm pumped!"

"But don't forget that each section has a different way of elimination." Kana told him, still holding his hand. 'Oh…he's so cute when adrenaline rushes through his body!' she though, giggling. Tyson noticed her giggling, asking her what it was.

"Nothing…" she smiled, even wider this time, her violet orbs on his dark ones. She flipped her jade locks.

"Tell me then." he insisted, grinning.

"No way!" she laughed, poking her pink tongue out of her mouth, as she separated her hand from his and started running away.

"Get back here, you!" Tyson laughed chasing after her.

Yuri left Amora and Max alone and went over to the lady, who was busy writing and texting on her cell phone.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, as she looked at her cell phone to pass the time.

"Can I leave this room for a moment?" Yuri asked flatly, her expression never changing.

"Go ahead." she looked at the clock. You have 7 minutes." she told Yuri as Yuri left without a word. She opened the door and walked down the hall. Tables were set up with posters and information about the BBA and of beyblading. There was another table, this time a long one, that sold beyblade parts, accessories, and free starter beyblades for novices. They were all obviously BBA representatives, so Yuri trusted them about beyblades.

"May I help you?" the man said who was in charge of the accessories and beyblade parts.

"Do you have a left/right spin gear?" Yuri asked as she put her hands in her pockets to scour for the money she had brought.

"We actually have a few different ones, I'll show you." he said nicely as he got up and looked down the table and took out 5 different ones. "These are same sized but made with different material." he explained.

"Just get me that normal one." Yuri pointed out the one to the left. "How much?"

"You're a blader right?" he said as he looked at her name tag. "I'll give you a discount because of that, so 13."

'Nice.' Yuri thought as she got 2 five dollar bills and three single one dollar bills and gave it to the man. He thanked and she left. She took the spin gear and put it in her pocket. She would need it for later.

At around 10 am, there were only 32 teams left from the 120. Eight teams from each section survived the first round. Some of them were obscure people, Yuri observed as a group walked past her. They were all dressed in a brown burlap robe which hid their faces.

Kai noticed them too, from his side of the room, as he leaned on the wall, arms folded. This group had four short tan members, probably Indonesian, that walked on their hands instead of feet. The left leg was behind them, coming over their hip, tucked safely in their left rib. The other leg was wrapped comfortably around their neck. _Ouch. _Two of them were female and the other two were male. The females wore bright pink tanks and matching trousers with their ebony locks in a ponytail. The males had bright yellow tanks, which were more masculine, with the matching trousers. They all were barefoot.

Yuri had come in right before the third section was about to leave. Johnny had spotted her and they talked about their elimination and beyblading and all that kind of stuff. It was more like Johnny was talking and Yuri was either saying "yes", "no", nodding her head or shaking it. Yuri glanced around for any sign of the Demolition Gang, for Tala of course. Every time she saw him, she wanted to kill him. And every time she COULDN'T see him, she wanted him back.

'Goddamn, Yuri.' she told herself. 'Quit it and get over it. He's gone now.' she kept telling herself so that she wouldn't get mad. She saw that they were in the third section and wished that they would just lose and leave forever. _Fat chance._

After the last section finished their elimination, twenty eight teams left and she only knew a few of them: The Majestics, Blade Breakers, Demolition, All Starz, and White Tigers. The rest of them she didn't know so she assumed they were good enough to pass the first round of elimination. There was a 45 minute break, which the lady announced, so all the teams left the room and went to the restroom, hung out, or got food. While the teams dissipated the room, branching out to different areas, TV reports with cameramen attacked them like predators to their prey.

"So how do you view the other teams?" one reporter asked a team.

"DEAD." the arrogant guy said putting a thumbs down on camera. "oh, hi, Mom!" he waved. The reporters hunted for every team and asked different or the same questions to each of them.

"How does it feel to be in the same competition with your past competitors like the All Starz or Demolition Gang?" a reporter asked Kai. He didn't reply as he stared stoically at the camera and absolutely ignored the question.

"Uh, he he…" Tyson smiled. "Pumped and awesome! Hi Grandpa!" he filled the camera lens with his face. The reporters finally got their hands on the Blue Dragons, more specifically, Yuri.

"You're a new team here, right?" the same one that asked Kai, asked. "Which team would you like to train with if you could pick, for the African tournament?" the mike was given to her. Yuri held it, her ice blue eyes staring coldly at the screen, sending chills down the cameraman's spine.

"No one." she finally spoke. She gave the mike back to her and left, the girls following behind her. Kana turned waving and mouthing 'HI, FAMILY.' They got food from the local vendors near the BBA building and ate.

"How long is this going to go for?" Amora asked as she ate her fries and ketchup slowly.

"Beats…me…." Kana managed to say as she scarfed down three cheeseburgers and a large plate of fries. Then quickly drank her soda.

"I would imagine two or three more days. I guess we're finishing the elimination rounds today and get on with the actual stuff tomorrow." Suna told them, eating her fruit salad.

"That's true." Yuri said. A few more minutes passed and the girls left their table and threw away their garbage. Actually, Yuri took all of their garbage, stacking it on her tray, seeing the bright locks of Tala and walked towards it.

"Oh, no, Yuri…" Amora warned her. "Don't do it!" she said.

"Holy crap!" Kana laughed, her grin widening. 'She's got guts!'

Yuri walked and stood right behind him and emptied her garbage onto his lap. Shock, anger, and revenge all came from his face as she simply stared into his turquoise eyes as he stood up.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he screamed, with Kayla grossed out as the plate of ketchup hit her lap.

"Ew! Tala!" she moaned, her face scrunched up in the ugly thing that she was.

"Right where the garbage should be." she simply stated as she walked away, with the girls snickering behind her. The rest of the Demolition gang snickered as well.

'God, Yuri's feisty.' Spencer thought.

"YURIKO SHIKAZAWA! YOU'LL FUCKING PAY!" Tala yelled, his face a bright red as every team stared at his beautiful shirt of mustard, relish, ketchup and other paraphernalia.

"Pay?" Yuri told herself, smirking a bit. "I think not." The girls went through the double doors and into the room again to wait for further instructions. Alas, the group that entered right behind them was the Blade Breakers. "Oh jeez. Twice in one day?" Yuri sighed. "I have to see two teams I strongly despise?" she asked them rhetorically, meaning Kai, of course.

"You can always drop out of the competition, and let us take over. We only finished the first round of elimination, so it's not that big of a deal." Kai sneered as he insulted her, entering the room. The day was wearisome and uninteresting when he and Yuri didn't have their usual one-on-one squabble.

"Ha! You take over? Don't kid yourself," Yuri laughed haughtily, "Hell would freeze over first before you guys have a chance at even making the finals." She enjoyed the squabble for it gave her a chance to release all her bottled up anger from Tala onto Kai, who made her just as mad.

"At least we'll be making the finals," he said contentiously. His cinnamon eyes glowered at hers ice blue ones. Her stare sent daggers through him, which he accepted as a challenge, which he hadn't had in years. They were eye to eye, neck to neck, but she had to look up a bit since he hovered over her.

"Over my dead body," she snarled as her lifeless face stayed unchanging. There wasn't a lot of things that could make her laugh or smile or get mad. Every emotion made it through her mouth but not in her face. She was like a puppet, except she controlled herself, no one else.

"Would you like me to grant it?" he dared her as continued to stare. Kai, however, showed full emotion when he raged with anger, like now. 'This girl is something else…challenging me.'

"Please!" she raised her arms in the air. "I'd rather be dead than to see YOU in a battle. You embarrass the whole game of beyblading." she spat. The girls and the guys flinched at this insult thrown at Kai.

'Oh my god…Kai must be seething with hatred towards her.' Rei thought as Kai had no expression on his face. A murderous outward appearance draped over Kai as he said nothing back. He continued to stare grimly at her. Yuri did not even flinch a bit at this new attempt to scare her.

'Don't even try it…' Yuri just thought to herself. 'I'm tougher than you, I've been through more shit than you can ever imagine…' She just stood there, her arms folded, still glaring at him. His larger hands encircled her neck as he squeezed tighter and she started to cough. Her eyes widened as she grasped his fingers, trying to stop him.

"No, Kai! That's going too far!" Max yelled as the rest of the team tried to stop him. Yuri acted calmly as he squeezed tighter, her left foot was behind his right ankle. She swiftly tripped him as he fell to the floor and his hands released their grasp on her now pinkish neck. As the guys got to Kai, they asked if Yuri was all right.

"I'm fine. Check on him." Yuri told them as she just stared at Kai. His head was lowered as he stared at the tiled floor, his elbows resting on his thighs, legs upright and spread.

"He's fine." Tyson said as he inspected his arms, face, and other areas of his body.

"His pride." Max told Tyson as Yuri left them.

"Come on." she told her teammates. "Time to leave them alone." Kana and Amora were shaking with fear as they looked from Kai to Yuri and from Yuri to Kai.

"Oh my god, Yuri. I think you went too far with that this time." Suna suggested as they walked to the other end of the room, where they were before. Yuri said nothing. 'Weren't you scared? He was suffocating you!"

"There's no such thing as fear in my book." Yuri said plainly as she watched the lady walk in swiftly, shooing away the paparazzi and reporters. She then locked the door and went to her seat.

"We've got everybody right?" she panted, saying loudly. A few strands left her ponytail as she rearranged her hair. "All right. It is now 10:45, time to start round two of elimination. Then it's semi finals and finals, which will occur tomorrow." she told them with a smile. She put her cell phone on silent and held her clipboard. She took the mike, tapped it and tested then started to subdue the 28 teams, which was much easier than before.

"All right, you twenty eight. I'm glad that you have made it this far, but we only need two teams to win this competition, so we will begin our second round of elimination." There was a door behind her, the one next to the door which led to the stadium. She opened it and went in, bringing out a large opaque jar a few seconds later. She held it in one hand as she talked in the mike with the other. "Now team captain, please come here." Twenty eight people gathered around her as she continued her instruction. "Now pull out a piece of folded paper." They all stuck their hands in the opaque jar and pulled out pieces of paper.

"Hey, mine's green!" one yelled.

"Mine too!" another agreed with him.

"Wait, mine's red!" some other person said.

"Now, listen." the lady said, "there is either a red or green paper. If you, captains, pick a red, bring your team and stay to the MY left." she put major emphasis on 'my' because she knew that most of them would go to THEIR left, which was HER right, which she didn't want. "And the ones with green go to MY right." The teams easily understood her and brought their teams to their designated area, peacefully. "Perfect." she smiled. She moved down the red group first counting the teams. '16.' she told herself. She counted the green group and it was 16 as well.

"Hey, whose in our group?" Kana excitedly buzzed as she tried to see over taller people, but it didn't work. "Yuri, help me." she whined, jumping up and down.

"People." she replied and Amora gave her a look.

"Aw, come on. Anyone we know?" she asked Suna.

"Um…I think I see the Majestics." Suna squinted, trying to see over someone's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I see Oliver's bright green hair and awesome hat."

'Johnny.' Yuri thought in her head. She greatly felt a connection with him, a friendly one that is, and respected him as a person and blader. She thought of him as her friend, along with the whole team.

"Anyone else?" Kana asked again. She wanted the Blade Breakers to be in her group so she can be with Tyson.

"…Oh." Suna stopped and looked awestruck. She stared at Yuri and said regrettably, "The Demolition Gang, too." Yuri's eyes widened and her folded arms dropped to her side. 'Shit.'

"Hey, whose in our team?' Tyson asked himself, looking around.

"I guess we are." A familiar and deep voice said behind them. Tyson turned around (and so did Max and Rei) to see Michael Parker's smirking face.

"Hey!" Max smiled. Tyson shook the guys' hands and put his hands on Emily's shoulder greeting them.

"How are you guys?" Rei asked them.

"Pretty good, pretty good." Eddy answered, spinning his basketball on his index finger like a pro.

"Nice." Tyson said.

"Don't forget us." Another voice said confidently next to them. They turned to see the White Tigers.

"It's a party here!" Steve happily said, clutching his football.

"Hey, uh, where's Kai?" Lee asked, looking around.

"Over here." Kai deeply replied as he entered their little 'happy' circle.

"What happened?" Kevin whispered to Max, pointing at Kai, who still seemed at a murderous rage, but the rage part was at a cooling level. He seemed out of it.

"Tired." Max lied, whispering to Kevin. He didn't need to tell another team personal problems and situations regarding them, so a white lie was necessary from time to time.

"Hey, where's your other guy?" Emily asked them. "You know, Kenny?" she reminded them, since they felt a little clueless.

"Chief?!" Tyson yelled. "Holy crap I totally forgot he was here, but where is he? I saw him enter the room with us when we registered. Now he's gone!" he fell to his knees. "Who'll protect me from Hilary??" he sobbed.

"..I never protected you from her anyway." a very familiar voice spoke, entering the middle of the circle, as a grin grew on Tyson's face. He turned and exuberantly hugged his teammate. "H-Hey, watch Dizzy!" Kenny warned as he tried to protect his laptop from being crushed by the embrace.

"So where were you, Chief?" Rei asked nicely, not suffocating him with a hug, like Tyson.

"It took me a while, but I did it." He smiled, pushing up the rim of his glasses. He felt so happy and accomplished, even though he could never get Dizzy out of his laptop and back into his beyblade. Besides, he liked how everything was now.

"Did what?" Max asked, curious about what Kenny's new feat was. Max liked Kenny's mechanical things with the blades and the way he helped out the team, even if he was bitbeast less.

"Well…" Kenny spun around Dizzy on his arms, "I was able to get into the BBA system and figure out how the second round of elimination worked." he clicked a few things and then a chart showed. At the top it was labeled, red and green with the list of the beyblade teams- 16 for each side. "It shows that for elimination, it will just be a normal beybattle. I believe two out of three." he explained. All 3 teams looked at the chart, amazed and wondered.

"Well of course, with my help," Dizzy spoke.

"That's sweet, Kenny." Michael complimented. "The lady didn't even announce how elimination is going to go and you've got it in your hands…well laptop, that is."

"Don't forget me…" Dizzy reminded him with a singsong voice.

"Oh, Dizzy…" Kenny sighed.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Does it say who's versing who for elimination?" Kevin asked. He was pretty sure that everyone wanted to know that. The other teams nodded along with his teammates at this question. Kenny computed something with the clackety sounds of the keyboard and then showed them.

"These two are the possible lineups for the elimination. It's all done by the BBA computer system so it took me while to download the memory into Dizzy." he explained.

"Who are we versing?" Max asked, looking at the two different charts. There were just numbers, not team names. "Is it a team on the opposite group?"

"Actually, no." Kenny told them, "the teams in your group are the ones you go up against. So I guess, they find the winner of the green group," he started, "then the winner of the red group. And when those two teams win, they're the two that win the competition and enter the African Tournament."

"Oh! That's how this stuff works!" Michael said, impressed.

"Well, the thing is, is that we're given numbers and that's what the system put it, not team names." Kenny said. "I also have a list of all the teams we don't know with members profiles and background info."

"You're amazing, Chief." Tyson smiled.

"Ah, technology." Kenny laughed. The lady began handing out numbers in order for each group. She went back in the front and spoke on her mike again.

"Okay, remember the number I have given you. It will be your number for the REST of this competition." She held out a long sheet of paper. "This paper has the lineup for the elimination round for each group. Times are scheduled next to them. Good luck to you all ." she said, posting up the paper and getting out of the way as the teams, rushed to get a look at what was happening.

"I'll go see which chart is the right one." Max volunteered as he pushed through the swarm of kids looking at the paper. "it's the second one." he replied, leaving as soon as he looked at it.

"It seems to me that the RED group goes first in elimination." the lady announced as the Max, Rei, and Tyson met up with their girls, wishing them luck. The competitors, opened the door and left, each one wishing and hoping to win.

**Stadium**

"HELLO FANS AND WELCOME!" AJ Topper announced. "IT IS NOW 10:50...LET THE SECOND ROUND OF ELIMINATION BEGIIN!" he enthusiastically yelled, the crowd going wild. Man, he loved his job. "Now, before we get any action, let me explain everything." he settled them. "After the break," he looked at the camera and audience, "the 28 captains picked either a red or green paper. Red went to the left and green went to the right. The red group will battle among themselves to find the victor and so will the green group. The two victors are the two winners of the Shimabara Island Tournament." he smiled after speaking so much. "SO LET'S GIVE A GREAT BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO OUR FIRST GROUP, THE RED TEAM !" the crowd screamed and clapped exuberantly and excitedly as the 16 teams came out.

Introductions of each team went underway, with cameras zooming out for the whole team, and in, panning either left to right or right to left. AJ Topper announced that the battle chart would be posted on the TV screens at the far corners of the stadium. The female judge, who had yet to speak, was given the mike by Mr. Blackburn, who had taken it from AJ after he had announced.

"Excuse me." the woman said with her cold voice. "I am Mrs. Takamura," she introduced. Mrs. Takamura wore a pant suit combination. Dark blue was her theme as her pants and business suit like top matched. "As one of the judges of this competition, I will explain how the victors of this round of elimination are determined." she looked at the hushed audience and at the camera on worldwide television. "In this round, it will be a standard two out of three battle. If there is a tie, another round will be played. No substitutes unless your teammate is in a seizure, heart attack or throwing up. That is all. May the best win." She closed her eyes fro a split second and then gave the mike to Mr. Blackburn, who gave it back to AJ.

"Well, then, the first two teams: The Demolition Gang and The Chinkeez!" the crowd clapped as the other teams left the stadium. They first went to the room.

"Hey, since we don't have to stay here let's go somewhere. We'll just be here when it's our turn." A girl with dark purple hair told her teammate. Apparently, most of the people in the room heard, so each one started to leave the room to explore or go into the benches and watch the ongoing match. The lady was on her cell phone, talking and walking out of the room at the same time.

'Guess she's leaving too.' Yuri thought as she stayed with her team. The rest of her team went with their guys so she decided to watch the Demolition Gang's match. Why? Well, she wanted to see them lose, of course, but also to see Kayla's skill. With using HER beyblade. A burning hatred welled up inside her as she saw Kayla…and Tala. Yuri wanted him back, but she slowly didn't yearn for him as much as the first day. Kayla, on the other hand, she never wanted to see , but wanted to fight badly. Physical or use of beyblade were her options. And she got her desire: the Demolition Gang was in the same group as hers so they were bound to meet up in the beystadium. 'As long as we defeat every single team and make it to the semi finals,' Yuri thought, mapping it out in her brain.

Yuri left after the match: Demolition Gang won. She passed them in the hallway, receiving dirty looks from the lovers. She spat at them in her mind as she unemotionally left the building. She took a walk around the building, but that wasn't interesting so she walked a few more feet away from it, strolling in the forest, the building now hidden. She just walked slowly, taking in nature-- the way the birds chirped happily, squirrels rush up the trees and the breeze renewing her mind-- and not even realizing that someone was following her. It was a shadow that she saw, and a dark cloak, but she couldn't see anymore.

"What the hell?" was all she could manage to say as she went back to the building and met the Majestics, coincidentally. She hung with them the whole time until it was their turn to battle and she returned to her same spot in the audience to judge and to watch how they battled. She hadn't seen them battle any other time so it perked her interest slightly like a piece of yarn attracting a curious feline. The battle was over, 5 minutes tops as she congratulated them and Johnny's eyes brightened with joy. Only another battle came before hers against some team called the Bangkokians.

"Gee, I wonder what country they're from," she mumbled to herself sarcastically as she looked at the chart in the empty room.

**Kai**

Kai walked around the building, watching random matches of teams he had never heard of. He felt dead and limp like a vegetable, his eyes a bottomless pit of dark red. _You __embarrass __the whole game of beyblading, _Yuri's sneering voice repeated in his head over and over again. Then, the horrid face of Boris and his grandfather replaced the voice, which knocked him out of his pathetic senses. 'There is no way I am letting that filthy piece of shit make a fool of me!' he thought to himself as energy and anger ran through his body, waking up his insides. He went back in the room, planning to look at the chart the lady had posted up, as he opened the door, not knowing who was on the other side.

**Yuri**

Yuri finished looking and headed to the door, as the door opened. Her face went pale with white as she met face to face with her strangler, Kai. She senses something different in him, and she knew that he was restored, still in the battle, not willing to lose.

"That's right, step aside." Kai hissed as he walked past her, glaring at her as he looked at the chart. She was in utter shock.

"Oh, excuse me," she mocked, "I was scared you might trip again."

"It's not over." he glared at her ice blue ones. Her eyes were pure daggers and if they could take form, a long sword would appear.

"You're right. It will never be." she agreed as she left the room. She found her teammates as they entered into battle.

"So, now it's The Blue Dragons and the Bangkokians!" AJ announced as the two teams entered into the spotlight. A little introduction went underway and the battle began. Yuri fought first versing the captain and defeating him in a matter of minutes.

"No!" he cried as he put his arms in his long black hair, watching the red beyblade drop to the floor.

Kana fought the next battle and defeated the girl, but not as fast as Yuri had. The girl had a great defense so it was hard to overcome, but Kana used her intelligence to defeat her, which shocked some people in the audience, like Lee.

The Green group was up next and The Blue Dragons watched the entire competition from The Blade Breakers' battle to the All Starz'. Kana rooted for Tyson as she ate fifteen hot dogs with mustard, relish, ketchup, and sauerkraut, along with three containers of Coke and five bags of cotton candy, which surprised the vendor.

The only battles that were of interest were of the Blade Breakers, White Tigers, the All Starz and the Manila Folders, which were a group of Filipino contortionists. The Semi Finals were to begin the next day so AJ Topper announced that only eight groups were still in the running to be the lucky two to enter the African Tournament.

'From 120 to 32. And now to 8...' Yuri smiled a little foreboding smile. ' I am officially interested.'


End file.
